The Real Tag Team
by WrasslinChick
Summary: Kelly Kelly and Alex Riley have never met before and all of a sudden they are forced into a storyline which involves them being 'romantic' Will they fall for each other or does someone else have their eye on Alex Riley. Will that person succeed in trying to break the relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This kinda goes along with my other story, 'Show me' It shows the relationship between Kelly Kelly and Alex Riley.

Chapter 1

Kelly was with Layla in the dressing room and they were both warming up and stretching for their tag match later that evening. Both girls had no idea who their opponents were or even when they had to be ready for their match. They had quickly changed into matching gear when they arrived so they could be ready at any time. They had been having a fit of the giggles since arriving at the arena this morning and everything either one of them said, the other found it hilarious. Layla was appliying some mascara and Kelly was curling her hair when an unfamiliar number appeared on her phone. She answered it with a confused look on her face.

"Hello?" Kelly began to worry when no-one answered back.

"Oh hello, Could you pop down to my office before your match?"

Kelly relaxed as she relised it was only Stephanie McMahon.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a flash." With that, she ended the call handed the starighteners to Layla and jogged out of the shared dressing room. As she walked down the oh so familiar hall, she felt someone following her, She quicky looked behind her to see Alex Riley. He was new to the RAW roster and they hadnt really spoken. Kelly gave him a warm smile as she stopped in front of the office door. To her surprise, when she opened it, Alex followed her in.

Kelly gave Steph a hug and sat down in one of the fancy red velvet chairs. What is Alex doing here? Stephanie cleared her throat and Kelly snapped out of the little bubble she was in to find she had been staring at Alex. She quickly snapped her head round to Steph and could see the grin on her face.

"Right, your probably wondering why you are here..."

Both the superstar and the diva nodded and then exchanged a glance.

"Well, I have had a chat with The GM of raw (AJ Lee) and I am delighted to announce there is a new storyline about to make an apperance." Stephanie clapped her hands eagerly but stopped when the two people in front of her never responded.

"Alex, you know that you and Christian are booked to win the titles again at Summerslam? Well, as long as Layla agrees, Kelly and herself will be bringing back the Diva Tag Team belts. Now this is where you two really come in. We are going to find both pairs rivals and start a mini feud and then we will combine both of them so that it shall be Christian, Alex, Kelly and Layla vs Two chosen divas and two chosen superstars." Stephanie ratted through so much information do quick, that neither of them properly addressed it.

"Okay Steph sounds great, but whats the catch?" Alex sat up in his seat as he asked Stephanie the question.

"Well... You and Kelly are going to be the new RAW ROMANCE"  
Alex grinned and nodded. Kelly wasnt happy. She didnt know the guy and now she was expected to kiss him and be all over him, calling him baby? Kelly moaned at the idea and yelled 'fine' before walking out of the office and back to her and Laylas dressing room.

Just before she reached the door, she was spun around and came face to face with Alex Riley.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked, confused by the sudden spin.

"Practicing"

Before she had time to answer, he placed his hands on her face and lent down and kissed her.

REVIEW. MUCH APPRECIATED :)


	2. Chapter 2

As I said before, If you want me to do a story with a specific couple, let me know and I will do it.

Chapter 2

Layla opened the door the find Alex Riley and her best friend, Kelly Kelly, kissing. She cleared her throat but neihter of them broke apart. Instead she placed her hands on the back of their heads and pushed, causing them to knch together. They broke apart and both stared at Layla, an angry expression oer their faces.

Layla swiftly ran back into the room and shut the door leaving Kelly standing with Alex. He looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek, Kelly blushed and looked away. Alex placed a finger under her chin and brought her face up to look at him.

"This storyline is going to be amazing." He kissed her cheek and walked off. Kelly just stood there like a stupid statue, not knowing what to do.

After bshe came to her senses, she walked into her dressing room to find a Layla a giddy mess.

"OMG, tell me what did her kiss you? Does he like you? Are you going out? Whens the wedding?" She was like twenty questions on speed mode.

Kelly just ignored her and went back to curling her hair.

"We have a storyline coming up and me and Alex are going to be an on screen couple." She had to get Layla to calm down before explaining everything else to her, including the bit about tag teams and 'practicing' They spoe about it for another couple of minutes before a man with clipboard came and told them their match was next. As the two girls were walking to the sage, they bumbed into Christian and Alex.  
"Good luck girls!" Christian said, trying not to look Layla in the eyes. Alex had his eyes firmly locked into the stare of Kelly Kelly.

"Yeah, good luck." Christian nudged Alex to move on and that he did.

The girls were just away to walk away again when someone grabbed her arm. Following the hand, she found Alex Riley on the end of it. She smiled and he quickly let go of her.

"Kel, can I take you out to dinner tonight?" He nervously played with his hands as he asked her.

"Sure, I'll see you after my match!" Kelly replied. She was extremely excited.

Kelly skipped back to Layla to tell her the good news before getting into the gorilla position. Their music hit and they both bounded onto the stage receiving massive cheers from the crowd.

Layla and Kelly Kelly were in the midle of the ring awaiting their opponents when AJ Lee's music hit. She came skipping out to the ring and stood in front of the two wrestlers.

"I have had a brilliant idea! The winner of this tag team will go on to fac Beth and a partner of her choosing for the Diva Tag Team titles."

With that Aj skipped out of the ring and right into the back. Maria came out with Eve Torres. While Maria was waving and having a wild time at the top of the ramp, Eve stormed down and into the ring. When everyone was ready, the bell rang. Layla was first in against Maria. After throwing each other around, Maria tagged in Eve, who came in and went straight over to kelly kelly, pulling her by the hair and flipping her into the ring. Kelly managed to kick her way free, but when she looked up int Eve's eyes, she saw anger and frustration. While Kelly was trying to stand up, Eve put her into a headlock and squeezed tight.

"This one's for Maxine." She whispered.

Maxine?

After The ref pulled Eve off Kelly, he went to check on her in the corner. while he was distracted Beth Pheonix and Maxine rushed out to the ring. Beth pulled Layla off of the ring and sent her crashing into the barricade. Meanwhile, Eve passed something Shiny to Maxine and she slipped it on over her knuckles. Brass Knuckles. Shit! Eve held Kelly Kelly in an upright position and as Maxine swung for the side of her face, She ducked and The punch went right into Eve's head, sending her tumbling for the mat. Maxine gasped in horror and went to see if the punch had hurt her in anyway, and sure enough, it had knocked her out. Kelly slid out of the ring and was joined by Layla. As they walked up the ramp they heard Lillian announce something to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, by result of a disqualification, Here are your winners and the new number one contenders for the Diva's Tag Team Championships, Layla and Kelly Kelly!"

The crowd roared with excitement, knowing their favourite diva's were going to get a chance at the belts

Please read and review! It always means a lot!

Check out my other story 'Show me!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelly Kelly walked backstage with Layla. They both desperately needed a drink. And a very strong one at that. The two girls were startled as a pair of arms reached round and hugged them both.

"Great job girls, but try to keep to the storyline next time. ok?" Vince McMahon said as he looked down at his two favorite Diva's. He had watched both girls grow up and he always had a special place for them in her heart. He looked into their eyes again and sensed something wrong.

"Girls, whats happened?" A concerned look passed over the owner of the WWE.

Layla looked at Kelly and Kelly looked at Layla. In less than a minute Kelly had told McMahon everything that had happened that day. He looked surprised when she told him about Alex and concerned and angry when she told him about Maxine. He wasn't a happy man. He knew what was going on but didn't want to alarm Kelly or put her off Alex. She needed to be happy and he had a funny feeling Alex could do that.

"I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry. As for eve?" He paused thinking of what to say. "Well she's just a bitch." He kissed both the women on the cheek and went to find his daughter.

As they walked back to the locker room, Layla bumped into her boyfriend,Cody. Kelly's heart slumped as she watched Layla walk away with him, her head down. Everyone knew Cody treated his girlfriend badly, but he would never hurt her in front of no-one. They all knew where her bruises came from as well. she had them around her wrists, neck and often on her cheek. Kelly shook her head and continued to her locker room . when she got there she had a lovely surprise. A bunch of red roses sat outside her door.

I'll meet you here at 10. Alex x

Kelly blushed and pushed her door open. She slowly unwrapped the flowers and put them in her glittery vase. She slid her iPod into the docking station in the corner and switched on her 'getting ready for a date' playlist. She was singing along and getting into normal clothes. She heard knocking and shouted 'Come In' thinking it was Layla. She pulled her wrestling shirt over her head, revealing a lacy black bra.

"Look at the flowers Alex sent me, ain't they cute?" After she finally managed to get her shirt off she turned around after getting no response. She turned round to a grinning Alex. His eyes squeezed shut. She grinned. She would have blushed if it were ant other wrestler.

"Alex, I know your eyes aren't really shut." She stood with her hands on her hips. Perfectly comfortable standing in front of him in her skinny jeans and a bra.

"I swear Kelly, I can't see nothing." He held his hands in the air.

"Oh!, well you wont see this then..." She put her hands behind her back and went to unclasp her bra when Alex piped up.

"Kelly, please don't do that, I wont be able to control myself." Kelly giggled and removed her hands. She loved to be a tease. he slipped on a black tank top and pulled her iPod out of the docking station.

She slipped her hand into his signalling she wanted to leave. He gladly accepted it and they walked out of the arena together.

They had just finished their food. He had taken her to a little diner just round the corner from where they were staying. A whole month of wrestling was being filmed in the same place a month at a time so the SMACKDOWN! and RAW! roster got to stay together . This was brilliant for Kelly and Layla because they flitted between both shows and it was good to have to not travel halfway across the country to try and get from raw to SMACKDOWN! in three days.

They sat and chatted for a while before the waitress came up and handed Alex the bill. She placed the little pit of paper in front of him and whispered in his ear. It was loud enough to hear and his response to the question 'Are you single?' made her choke on her diet soda.

"No, but thanks for the offer, Meet my girlfriend, Kelly." She looked at him with wild eyes but all she could see was passion. She outreach her hand and shook the waitress's one. She gave a sarcastic smile and waited for the black-haired girl to leave

"Girlfriend?" Kelly questioned. Alex shrugged his shoulder as if he had done nothing wrong.

He lent forward and took Kelly's hand in his.

"That's if you want to be..." Alex looked hopeful.

"Alex..." Kelly didn't know what to say. Her last relationship had been with another wrestler and he had been her best friend as well as her boyfriend. That was until she walked in on him sleeping with another girl. Which was also a fellow wrestler.

"Kelly, I understand, but I really like you." He gripped her hand tighter and although the gesture was small, it reassured her.

"Well Alex Riley, you have a new girlfriend." She leaned forward to kiss him but he pulled back.

"Really?" He sounded shocked but they both ignored him and went in for a kiss.

They walked hand in hand back to the hotel. The main topic of conversation was about Layla. Alex explained that he felt as if Layla was her little sister. She thought it was adorable. She wanted to feel protected and safe and although they had only been together for than less that three hours, that was the way she felt

Please READ AND REVIEW! It always means so much when you lovely people review my stories or message me! (Have another one about Layla and Christian and a one shot about lita and Punk)

I LOVE YOU ALL SO REVIEW LOTS XOXOX


	4. Chapter 4

This story is NOW dedicated to IHeartTeryse because of her review. It made me smile after a truly hard day and for that I thank you!

Chapter 4

Alex and Kelly both stood at Kelly's hotel room door before she finally asked him to come in. She showed him around the room she shared with her best friend and fellow Diva. Alex was surprised to see that their hotel room was a lot bigger. He had to share with Christian, his tag team partner, and although neither of them liked a mess, there always seemed to be one.

They sat and talked for hours. They spoke about their love for wrestling, friends and even had a bitch at certain superstars and Diva's. Although there was something niggling at the back of Kelly's mind, she didn't want to bring it up in case Alex got angry. She stopped talking and just looked at him while listening to him. She loved the ways his eyes grew wide when he spoke about his job, which was obviously something he was passionate about. She loved the way his lips moved and his smile could make you have a heart attack. She decided just to trust him and asked him anyway.

"Alex, did you see my match earlier?" She asked in a low tone, making sure she didn't sound worried or scared. Alex nodded in response and smiled when he thought about it.

"Well, when Eve had me in that lock, she whispered something to me and I was just wondering if you could shed some light on the situation..." She looked down at the bed they were both sitting upon. She was scared that his response would end whatever kind of relationship they had. "She said, This ones for Maxine."

Alex looked at her intently while she spoke. He ne this would be brought up and he was glad it was now rather than later.

"Yeah, about that." He paused and thought about how to say it without making out that Maine was just some crazy person that belonged in a straightjacket and a room with four padded walls. "She ... kind of had an... obsession over me." He scratched the back of his head as Kelly rolled off the bed in fits of giggles.

Maxine, who was nearly ten years older than both of them, had an obsession with Alex? This was all too much for Kelly and as she picked herself up, she was gasping for air. She finally managed to calm down and just as she took a last deep breath and went to say something, Alex launched himself at her, pinning her down whilst tickling her sides. Her face went red from the lack of air and her grin was wider than a Cheshire cats. Alex loved how she looked and made it his mission to make her laugh like this more often.

He rolled off of her and let her get to her knees. She had a stern look on her face and when she looked at Alex, she pouted, obviously not happy. She crossed her arms and made sure she bounced as she plopped herself at the top of the bed.

"No one tickles me, I don't like it." Alex thought she was being serious until her pout mad its way into a smile. He sat down beside her and she flinched when he wet to grab her.

"I need to get back to my room babe, Its quarter past three in the morning, I need to be up at six to train." Kelly nodded but started ating weird when he finished.  
"Where are you training tomorrow? Kelly asked, all excited.

"Well we were going to go with everyone else but Chris managed to find a little gym just down the road, it even has a ring." He answered, growing worried at his girlfriends sudden outburst of energy.

"That's where me and Layla are going!" Kelly bounced up and down, happy she could see her boyfriend in action.

"Really Kel? That's great! We totally need to have a few tag matches." He said as he walked towards the door.

"You think? Well me and Layla could easily whoop your asses." she smiled sweetly, acting all innocent.

Alex nodded and smiled sarcastically before leaning in for a kiss.

Just as he was about to he heard a thud and a yelp from around the corner. He looked at Kelly before they both darted off in the direction it came from.

The sight they saw before them sickened them. Layla was lying in a heap, blood seeping from around her cheek and Cody was standing over the top of her, shouting at her. He turned round to see Alex and Kelly and as soon as he registered who it was, he ran in the opposite direction. As Alex went after Cody, Kelly went to check Layla. She removed her hand from her face and swept her hair behind her ear. there was a cut about four inched running along her bruised cheekbone. Kelly gasped before helping The battered woman to her feet. She rushed her round the corner and left her with an extremely startled Kaitlyn. She had to go find the two superstars before any harm wa done.

She raced down the hotel halls before earing a crash above her. She ran up the stairs as quick as her tiny feet would take her only to be greeted with glass vase. It smashed into her head but luckily didn't cut her. She stomped towards the men but stopped when Alex held him against the wall, nearly half a metre off the ground.

She never heard what he said but she did the the nose shattering punch he delivered next. She put her hand over her ears as she heard something crack and then ran towards Cody and flung her arms around him. He accepted the hug and lifted her off her feet, she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the medical room the find Layla.

* * *

Okay guys!,

READ AND REVIEW!

Check out my other story, Show me, which kinda tied in with this one. It's about Layla...

I love you all and all reviews are much appreciated!

Amanda x


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this might have skipped around a bit but you'll catch up anyways

Remember that this story is dedicated to IHeartTeryse because of her review!

Six months had passed and Kelly and Alex's relationship had got stronger day by day. The storyline they were meant to be doing was suspended because of Layla and Cody. Alex had broken Cody's nose and Cody had warned Layla not to be anywhere near him. Vince had no option but to suspend the storyline to save Layla getting hurt.

Alex had planned to take Kelly out that night. The night where she was teaming with Christian to go against Antonio Cesaro and Aksana. Layla had a number one contenders match against Beth Phoenix so they wouldnt be able to leave until they had spoken after their matched.

He talked to her as she got ready and they walked out hand and once she was in position, he went to the locker room to watch her in peace. When he walked into the room he slumped onto the sofa and switched on the television. He just saw the end of Cesaro and Aksana walking to the ring before he heard the oh so familiar theme song. His girlfriend walked out waving her hands as she soaked up the crowds reaction. She had just reached the ring when Aksana reached and grabbed her hair, pulling her into the ring. She was stomping on her head when Antonia came over and leant down beside her. He was shouting all sorts of things at her. He went to take a run at her but as soon as he bounced off the rope, Christian came sprinting out from the back and slid into the ring. He went straight for Cesaro, knocking him down with a clothesline. He went over to help Kelly out of the ring before winking at the camers, signalling to Alex that she was okay.

Christian and Kelly won the match. They stood in the ring to celebrate before Kelly jumped on his back and they walked out. The audience started to wolf whistle, thinking they were an item. They had just arrived backstage and Kelly jumped from his back and headed to Alex.

"Did you like my match?" Kelly asked, eyes filled with excitement. Alex smiled at his hyper girlfriend

"Yeah babe you did great!" Alex gave her a hug before turning to his best friend.

"Thanks man." He slapped Christian on the back before him and Kelly headed back to his locker room. Kelly wasnt sharing a room with Alex like she normally did so they were trying to spend as much time together before going on their date and then heading to separate rooms. Kelly wiped her make up off and brushed her hair into a ponytail. She seductively walked over to Alex and straddled him, facing him. Alex placed his hands on the small of her back. She bent her head down to his before stealing a quick kiss.

"Kel, your meant to be watching Layla's match." He mumbled. His eyes were closed and he could sit there with Kelly for the rest of the night if he got the chance to.

"Shit! I forgot, quick pass the remote." Kelly leapt of of his lap and onto the opposite end of the sofa.

Alex moaned and threw the remote. He kissed her cheek and headed for the shower.

Kelly sat and waited for her girl to come out.

The whole arena stood up as soon as the former divas champ walked out. She held her head in the air while waving madly at the fans. She looked like she was having fun but she had her game face on. She was ready for this.

Beth took her time coming to the ring. This just pissed Layla off. Beth smirked and started to climb the ropes to do her signature pose. Instead, Layla walked up and pulled her feet from under her, sending her crashing into the mat.

The two women went back and forth until Beth picked Layla up, and without any warning or any time to prepare for the impact, glam slammed her into the mat. Beth went for the pin

1... 2...3...

DING DING DING

Layla rolled over, clutching her neck. She started to panic, which only mad her cry.

Kelly Kelly sat on the chair, mouth open in shock. She bolted out of the locker room and straight for the stage. She had to make sure Layla was okay. A stagehand stepped before her and told her not to take another step. She started pacing back and forth, waiting for her to be brough up. A man she had never seen before walked up to her and handed her an iPad. She looked confused bt watched the screen anyway.

The video was CCTV footage

CCTV footage showing Cody Rhodes handing a very large sum of money to Beth Phoenix.

And then she heard the words she never wanted to hear coming from Rhodes.

"Beth, make sure you hurt her."

* * * * *

Not happy with this chapter but had to put it in.

because this is integrated with the other story it is getting too complicated to write so I'm going to skip and next time Layla is mentioned she will be in a relationship with Christian...

Anyway... READ AND REVIEW

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been 6 months after they started their relationship. Things were never better as Maxine had to go to a different state to film NXT, meaning they had no crap to take from her.

They were sitting in the tour bus along with Derrick Bateman, Kaitlyn Randy Orton and his wife, Sheamus and Tyson Kidd and Natalya. They were all sat in their loved up pairs apart from Sheamus. He sounded a little pissed off.

"You do realise that I gave up my tour bus for Punk and his little girlfriend?"

"Whats your point Sheamus, and anyway, that 'little girlfriend' could kick your ass." Kaitlyn said. She made a fair point and all the girls laughed.

"I could kick her arse anyway, I could kick any lassie's arse!" Sheamus stood up, fronting himself as a big bad warrior.

"Yeah, but half the girls in here wouldn't stand a chance anyway..." Alex T  
trailed off.

"And why is that babe?" Kelly asked, turning round and straddling him.

"Because we just need to do this." And with that, Alex flipped her onto her back and started tickling her ribs ferociously.

Tyson did the same to Natalya, making her scream and Derrick tried go after Kaitlyn but he fell over his own feet, sending him flying into the nearby sofa. Randy already had Sam pinned on the ground and she had tears streaming down her face. The tickle fest went on for another good twenty minutes before Derrick managed to get a hold of Kaitlyn and tackle her to the ground. Kelly was near the verge of peeing herself with laughter, when there was a knock at the door.

Sheamus was the only free one and when he opened the door, he grunted and slammed it shut. Everyone stopped and shouted at him for being so rude. Kelly was the one who stood up to see who it was. As she opened the door, she felt like doing what Sheamus had done a mere two minutes ago.

"Hey Maxine, what can I do for you?" Kelly asked, sounding bored.

"Well for starters, you could get away from my boyfriend, but that's not why I am here." She looked around to see all the male wrestlers sitting on their girlfriends. She snorted in disgust. "I'm here to discuss an upcoming storyline featuring me, you and my boyfriend."

"Well I hope it aint Derrick here, cause he's all mine biatch!" Kaitlyn excalimed from the awkward position under Derrick.

"Eugh! Your welcome to him, I have Johnny Curtis instead." Everyone looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

Maxine snorted again before walking out. Soon enough everyone else followed, leaving Alex and Kelly in the upstairs of the bus and Tyson and Nattie in the bottom. Alex pulled Kelly onto his lap before muzzling into her neck.

"I'm not talking to you remember." Kelly crossed her arms and tried to pout. It didn't laugh as Alex continued to kiss her. A moan escaped her throat as he continued to place little kisses down her neck.

"Alex, I mean it... Alex..." She couldn't continue any longer.

She allowed him to place her on the bed and climb on top of her before trying to pull her shirt off. After much trying, he just pulled, making the material disappear.

"ALEX! That was my favorite shirt!" Kelly exclaimed.

"I'm sure I can make it up to you..." Alex replied, too lost in sending kisses her way.

* * * *

The pair lay, curled up in bed together, Kelly's head on her mans chest. She was busy tracing shapes on his toned chest, and he was doing the same to her back.

"Alex, what do you think Maxine meant about a storyline?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not happy that Curtis is involved. I dont want to see you get hurt."

Kelly smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. she went to stand up when she was pulled back down and Alex sent his lips crashing to Kelly's. She got lost in the heated moment and never heard her phone ring. She stood up and this time made it over to the bathroom, sheets clinging to her body. She took a quick shower before getting read to go out. Alex had promised her shopping and shopping he would take her. She walked out of the bathroom and as soon as she stepped foot in the bedroom, Alex ran past her in a flurry. Someone was in a rush. She walked over to the fridge but stopped halfway when she saw her phone light up. It was a tradition to set your ringtone to your partners theme song and it was something Kelly and Alex had done. She sighed as she realised who was calling.

"Hello Vince, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Kelly. Maxine was telling me she had spoken to you about an upcoming feud between the pair of you."

"Yeah, she did mention something about us. She also said something about Johnny Curtis as well?"

"Em... That wasn't part of the deal. I'll talk to Maxine about that." Vince didn't sound impressed.

"No bother, so do you want to see me?"

"Yes I do in fact. When are you and Alex next in Boston?"

"I think we should be there at the end of this month."

"Great, I'll see you then. Bye sweetie!"

"Bye!" And with that the phone call ended.

Kelly made her way over to the small Kitchen area and made herself and Alex two salads and an ice tea. She was joined by him two minutes later, looking sexy in a white vest and jeans.  
There was a small knock on the door and Natalya and Tyson appeared a moment later. Layla and Christian would have normally been in the bus bu certain commitments made that option hard, and te pair decided to travel alone. Nattie walked in wearing little pink short with a cute pink vest. Her hair was curled and she looked very pretty. Tyson was dressed nearly identical to Alex and the pair swanned off to the corned to chat.

"Girl, you look gorgeous!" Natalya told her friend. Kelly looked down to her strapless dress which fell to just above the knees. It was a plain baby blue and she had teamed it off with baby pink sandals. Kelly scoffed and waved the compliment away. Once they had finished talking and eating, they decided it was best to set off.

Their tour bus took them to the nearest car rental and after renting one car between the four, they made their way into the city. Kelly and Natalya sat in the back and were bouncing excitedly as they passed all the different shops. So you can imagine their surprise when Tyson, who was driving, pulled into a cinema parking lot. Both girls looked at each other before exclaiming 'WHAT?' much to the humour of their boyfriends.

Alex took Kelly by the hand and had to basically drag her inside. She wanted to go shopping. Not watch some crappy film. The only film that was showing was some Horror that was supposedly meant to 'Keep you awake for two weeks staright'. The girls looked at their boyfriends in confusion as they took their seats.

The film was slow and Natalya fell asleep on Tyson. Kelly watched with wide eyes and nearly gave Alex a heart attack when she screamed. She grabbed his shirt and hid in the side of his neck, much to his amusement. In the end, they all got bored and started throwing popcorn at the sleeping Nattie. She woke up and yawned, just as Tyson threw a bit of popcorn, causing her to choke as it landed in her mouth.

* * * *

Alex and Tyson looked lie professional bag holders by the end of the day. Each male had about a million bags each and they were all from different shops!

"Damn! I still didn't get what I needed to, what am I gonna do? We leave here in a week!" Alex asked frustrated.

"Calm it man, It's only a ring, you'll get it somewhere else." Tyson slapped his friend in the back just as the girls came back.

But he couldn't calm down. He needed this ring now. It was the perfect one. The only one that would make Kelly say 'I do'

This may not be a good chapter but I have had a really bad day. My cat died, my boyfriend left for Dubai for for four years, and i haven't had any sleep in a week. and my phone is broken

READ AND REVIEW

And also... follow me on twitter and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shoutout  
*Dedicate a chapter to you

:)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Remember that this story is dedicated to IHeartTeryse because of her review!

This Chapter was the hardest one to write so far... and to let you know... I'm a big soppy romantic that when she writes stories, likes to go OTT... You have been warned!

* * * *

Kelly stood in front of the full size mirror, trying on her new purchases. She had spent an absolute fortune but still had tried nothing on. She was now wearing a silver vest with tiny black shorts, the ones Alex had picked out for their date tomorrow night She was just about to try on her new shoes when Alex popped his head round the door. He handed her a bag, kissed her on the cheek and walked out.

"I'm just nipping out to get something, I'll be back soon. I love you!" Alex shouted from behind the door.

"Okay Babe, hurry back!" Kelly replied, mystified by the bag she was just handed.

She smirked when she thought of what was inside the bag and started digging through it. She kept going through the bag until she found a little box. It looked like the kind of box that held a necklace, this made her little heart skip a beat at the thought of Alex doing something romantic. She had to sit down on the edge of the bath before opening it.

Inside was a thin layer of velvet covering whatever was underneath it. She picked it up and gasped when she saw the diamond necklace. It had a purple stone in the middle and the diamonds got smaller and smaller the further they went up the necklace. It was silver and looked like it had cost a bomb. She took it from the box with her eyes brimming with tears. She walked over to the mirror and swept her hair above her head, sliding the necklace into place and then clasping it shut. She brushed her hair back into place then admired the necklace in the mirror. She had to go and thank Alex. She stepped out of the door grinning like a Cheshire cat, glowing with happiness.

But Alex wasn't there and then remembered he had to go out for something. In his place, there were balloons and arrows pointing towards the back of the room, somewhere Kelly hadn't been since moving into the tour bus with Alex four months ago. She walked towards it and knocked on it quite hesitantly. There was no answer so she walked in. The room was a deep red on one wall and black on the other three,. The arrows pointed to another box. This time, when she opened it, there were a few more boxes inside.

She pulled out the largest box and placed it on the table, sitting at the small stool she shook the top of the box off. She opened it to see everything wrapped in white tissue paper. She slowly unwrapped it, careful not to rip it. Her mouth widened to an 'O' shape as she saw the lacy material she held in her hands. She held it up as it fell out of the box. A gorgeous white dress with a silver sash was what had hidden in the box, along with a note, carefully written on white and silver lined paper.

'Open the envelope last'

Alex x

She did as she was told and laid the dress to the side. What was all this about. A necklace and now a dress, what else? She opened the next one as se felt a pair of arms slip round her waist. She could recognize those arms anywhere.

"Baby, what are all these presents for?" Kelly asked as she placed her head on his chest.

"Well if you do as your told and open the envelope last, it will all make sense." he answered as she looked up at him, eyes gleaming.

She continued to the next box. definitely a shoe box she thought to herself as she opened the box. She held up the gorgeous platforms as she gawked at Alex who just looked smug but was secretly hoping he had gotten the right size.

She led the sparkly shoes against the white dress which she now got a better look at. It was strapless and had a trail of material coming from the back. It was utterly stunning. The next box was pretty flat and everything in it was covered in yet more white tissue paper. She unwrrapped the first small package to find a racy, lacy, deep colored red bra. She unwrapped the next package, which was even smaller to find an itty bitty pair of panties, matching the bra. She turned round to Alex who just raised an eyebrow then winked at her. She blushed and turned round the last package. An envelope.

She used her long manicured nails to slowly rip the paper. She heard Alex move behind her but she took no notice, instead took the black card out of the envelope. It had silver edges and looked extremely formal. On the front it said 'INVITATION' and in smaller letters it said 'When you open this, your orders are, you have to read it aloud.'

She stood up and read it as she turned around.

"okay, here goes. You are invited to the wedding of..." She flipped the page and saw the two names printed on the other side.

"Alex Riley and ... Kelly...Alex WHAT THE HELL IS..."

She looked around to Alex who took the miniature box out of his pocket and slowly got down on one knee. Her hand shot straight up to her mouth as she struggled to breathe. The tears started to fall as her lips broke into a large smile.

"Kelly Kelly. You are the only girl I ever think about and I love you with all my heart. If you say no to what I'm going to say, I'll tickle you until you say yes." He stared at her as he lifted the box up to her so she could see. She traced a finger over the box but quickly retracted it.

"Kelly, will you do me the absolute honor and marry me?"

AAAAHHHH! Hoped you like it!

PM me if you want to have your input in my stories... if they are good enough I will use them and then credit you.  
READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shoutout  
*Dedicate a chapter to you


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Remember that this story is dedicated to IHeartTeryse because of her review! Every review she does makes me squeal in delight. I get VERY excited.

* * * * * * *

"Kelly, will you do me the absolute honor and marry me?"Alex asked Kelly, he sounded confident but inside he felt as if she was going to say no.

"I...I...Alex...I," Before she had the chance to answer, there was a loud banging on the door. Maxine was screaming through the door.

Alex stood up and looked at the floor. He knew she would say no. She put a hand under his chin and whispered 'I Will'.

"Really...You mean it?" Alex put his hands in the air and his heart leapt out of his chest.

"Yes, I really would love to be your wife!" She started to cry happy tears and he picked her up, kissing her passionately.

The banging continued so he began to walk out of the decorated room. As he walked towards the door, Kelly yelled 'PIGGYBACK' and jumped onto his back. He held her in place by putting his hands on her ass, as she squealed. He walked towards the door and kicked it open.

"What do you want?" Kelly asked, trying to keep the diamond ring hidden.

"Ugh, Why can you two act like adults for once, i mean, piggybacks?" Maxine snorted with disgust. The pair just laughed.

"We have reason to be happy, so anyway, what do you want?" Alex replied.

"Vince wants a meeting with you two, I'll be there too, be at the head office at 3." Maxine nearly shouted but walked away before she could.

The pair looked at each other and shrugged, laughing it off as they headed to the bedroom to celebrate.

* * *

Kelly pulled on her long heeled boots over her skinny jeans and added a flowing white top. She smiled in the mirror and plumped her hair up before grabbing the coffee Alex had gone out to get. She went to walk to the door, when Alex pulled her back.

"And where are you going?" He asked while kissing her neck.

"We have a meeting, let's go." Kelly said, breathless.

"Can we not just stay here?" He whined and it actually worked for a moment. She quickly snapped out of it and dragged him towards the door.

Alex moaned but followed Kelly towards the door. It was a meeting with Vince so he would have provided transport. Alex put his hands round her eyes and guided her towards the door . He had been smart and had told Vince that he was going to propose, after asking for his blessing. As one of the many engagement gifts they were going to get, A limo was one of them. He carefully led her down the steps of his tour bus and nodded to the driver to open the door. Alex lifted his hands away and Kelly clapped in delight. She turned around and hugged Alex but he held his hands up, protesting that she had to thank Vince.

Kelly's mother had died when she was little and her father had disappeared, leaving a four-year old girl to grow up alone. Her mother had been extremely close to the one and only Linda McMahon and as her mother wished, they had taken her in. Vince was the only one who really looked after Kelly. Shane and Stephanie didn't like that most of the attention was based on the little blond girl and Linda never had the time for her. Vince however, took her to work and even to important business meetings. She had grown very close to him over the years and he treated her like one of his own, if not better.

Once the pair were comfortable in the black-stretch limo, Alex pressed some buttons and out popped two glasses of champagne.

"For my beautiful Fiancê." He raised the glass in the air, clinked it with hers and then kissed her. She was the one that drew away breathless.

"Have you got any idea why Vince wants to talk to us?" She had really been confused about this whole situation.

"Nope doll, but im sure its nothing much, I'll be with you so everything will be ok." He put an arm around her and pulled her closer, she smiled and put her head on his chest, drawing small circles through the fabric.

"So, when do we tell everyone we're engaged?" Kelly asked, chewing on her lip playfully.

"I'ts up to you, maybe we should just let everyone see the ring for themselves and make their own judgements." Alex suggested.

"Oh, that could be quite fun." Kelly's eyes shon with excitement and she turned back to stare at the gorgeous ring on her finger. She still couldn't believe she was getting married.

* * *

Kelly held on tightly to Alex as they walked into the building in front of them. It was twenty past three and after being held in traffic and getting stalked by cameras for the past half hour, it was no wonder they were late. They quickly signed in at the office and received badges before catching the lift to the top floor: Vince McMahon's office.

They both walked into a room with a furious Maxine, who was tapping her foot. After screaming 'What took you so long' and then being shouted at by the boss, everyone sat down round the large table.

"Right, Lets get started." Vince said.

"Well can we hurry up, I have things to do and people to see." Maxine cried, furiously. Vince just scoffed at her and carried on talking.

"First of all, Congratulations to Alex and the future Mrs Riley." He winked at them as Kelly gladly showed her ring to the rest of the McMahon Family and a seething Maxine.

"As you all know, Kelly and Maxine will be involved in a storyline for the Diva's title. Well we would like to spice things up a little, and it involves Alex and Johnny." Vince looked at Maxine, who in the last few seconds, had developed a knowing smirk.

"Maxine here, came up with the idea of a storyline which would start with Kelly, Maxine and Johnny and then, to the surprise of the WWE universe, Alex Riley." Everyone in the room could see Vince did not like this arrangement but with Maryse and Layla out of the picture, he didnt have much else to do.

"It would involve a fake kidnapping, putting Kelly out for three weeks, with the occasional shot, and Maxine taking over her belt after winning a Diva's battle royal after Kelly not turning up, therefore giving up her belt." Vince was just about to talk when Alex spoke up.

"So wait, My girl is going to get 'Kidnapped' and I'm meant to be there to save the day? First of all, do you realize that Maxine only came up with this storyline so that she could get me back and secondly, I don't want that creep Johnny anywhere near my Fiancè!" Anyone could see that Alex was upset but Kelly just continued to stare at the ground. She put an arm around him to comfort him. He relaxed straight away and muttered a sorry in her direction.

"Kelly, Your going to win the belt on SmackDown and then straight after the program, you shall be shoved into a van and be driven off. That is the last appearance you will make until the next weeks smackdown, where all the WWE universe will see is you lying in some room. We don't have anything planned after that." Vince stood up and placed the contract in front of her.

Kelly looked at him and smiled, he smiled back only covering it up when Maxine interrupted them.

"And another thing Kelly, I'd watch your back if I were you." She stood up, flicked her hair and left. Johnny walked away from his spot in the corner, something that Alex or Kelly had never noticed, and followed her. Kelly grabbed the pen and scribbled her name on the dotted line. Alex reluctantly did the same a few seconds later.

* * *

SmackDown had just finished and the camera's were rolling. Kelly was walking through the halls with Alex. They were shooting a scene and they had to pretend that they were just really good friends so that when they shot later scenes, t would look like they were secretly in love. Alex had been the first to congratulate Kelly and when they were away from the cameras, he swept her up and handed her a big bunch of flowers.

Kelly gave Alex a goodbye as he disappeared into his locker room. She kept walking, bracing herself for when she would get lifted off the ground and placed into a van. But no-one came. The camera's left her and she went into the Diva's locker room to change, it wasn't until she came out that she realised something was wrong. There were no cameras. There was no van. There was nobody around as she left and went into the parking lot.

She didn't realize she had been hit in the side of the head until she saw the blood run onto the pavement. She reached up to find where she was bleeding form only to have her hand stomped on, she heard it break an started to scream. Two people continued to kick her until they saw the camera men. Then they started to act. They pretended to hurt her and because Kelly was in so much pain already, it looked real. They both picked her up and bundled her into the van where the only thing she could see was the driver and her passenger look around at her.

Maxine and Johnny.

She screamed once again as she realized that her real attackers were not Maxine and Johnny, but someone else.

* * * * * * *

So... This was a really shit chapter but I tried. I know where I want to go with the story and I PROMISE it will get better.

Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter (manda_wwetna) and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shoutout  
*Dedicate a chapter to you


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Remember that this story is dedicated to IHeartTeryse because of her review! Every review she does makes me squeal in delight. I get VERY excited.

* * * * *

Kelly was in extreme pain as blood ran down her face. It had been about four hours since she had been kidnapped and it confused her. It was meant to be a storyline involving her, Maxine and Johnny. Her hands and feet had been bound with a thick rope and every time she moved, they rubbed against her skin, causing her to try cry out in pain. A thick, bad-smelling cloth had been tightly wound round her head, and in her mouth meaning she couldn't talk.

She had passed out and woken up in a room. It was a normal hotel room and she thought she recognized the set out. If only she could remember what city it was in. Maxine walked into the room and crouched in front of her.

"This wasn't the way I want this 'plan' to go, but its the only way I can have Alex." She let out a sly smirk.

Kelly lashed out and screamed, tears running down her face, her hands managed to get free and she swung a punch at Maxine, colliding with her face. The door swung open and Johnny entered along with another masked person. They grabbed her hands and held them in the air, stretching out to the sides. Kelly cried in pain.

"What do we have here?" Maxine walked over to Kelly's left hand and went to grab her engagement ring. Kelly curled her fingers preventing her from getting to it.

"If you don't give it to her, We'll just take the hand." Johnny hissed in Kelly's ear. She unfurled with much hesitation. Maxine roughly took possession of the diamond ring. She shon it up to the light. She wiped the blood away by wiping it on her shirt. She skipped over to the table and placed the ring inside the envelope with a small clink.

"Search for the phone." Maxine flashed Kelly a sick smile and left the room with the envelope in hand.

Kelly was pushed on to the bed, her stomach pressed against the sheets. Johnny left the room and another person walked in, also masked. She tried to scramble away but was held in place. Something hard hit her in the back and she lay still. She felt someones hand going into her back pocket, lingering a little more than they should have. And then he spoke. She recognized the voice straight away.

"Flip her over and check the front." The husky voice made her ears ring in alarm.

Alberto Del Rio

Kelly started to wriggle, kicking out and punching, sometimes into thin air and sometimes actually landing a blow. Another voice spoke but she couldn't recognize it. She managed to break free and snap whatever was holding her legs together. Del Rio stood up, looking proud, until she realised he had gotten a hold of her phone. He ran out of the room and firmly locked it behind him. The other man let her go and took of his mask. She had never been so shocked at the sight in front of her.

"John..." Kelly whimpered and covered her mouth to hide her shock.

"Kelly, you need to let me explain. I'm here to help you, I heard Rio talking with Maxine about this whole thing and I automatically thought about getting involved so I would be here to free you." He said in one big breath. He looked at Kelly with warm eyes before she leapt forward and hugged him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back as she cried.

Christian and Layla sat on the bed as Alex paced back and forth. It had been four hours and Kelly hadn't even came back to his dressing room. The trio had moved onto the next city and checked into a new hotel but Alex knew something was wrong. After checking in Layla and Christian wouldn't leave him on his own for when something happened or he received bad news. After an hour sitting in the small hotel room, There was a knock at the door and Layla was the one who stood up to answer it.

A very smiley Maxine stood outside. As soon as she saw Layla she tried to look forgiving and she tried to look as if she cared.

"Um, Kelly passed me earlier and asked me to give you this Alex." She held her hand out and something caught Alex's eye.

"Maxine, Is that blood on your jumper," Alex asked confused. Maxine looked down and tried to cover it.

"Oh! this... nah... its nothing... Um... I have to go..." She quickly stepped out of the doorway before running on her heel and speeding down to hallway and heading for the stairs.

Alex slammed the door and sat down on the bed, Layla put her arm around Christian, trying to comfort him. He ripped open the envelope, looked inside and threw it across the room at full speed. He looked t th ground as tears started running don his face. Layla put her arm around him and pulled him closer but after no reaction, she decided she had better leave. They both bid their goodbyes and left.

Alex lay back on the bed and let his tears fall. Why had she given him the engagement ring back? Surely she would have done it face to face?

Two seconds later, he felt his phone vibrate. A message from Kelly. He eagerly opened it only to be smacked straight in the face with disappointment.

Soz A,  
We cnt b togefer anymr  
dnt try 2 find me  
Kellz

Alex squinted at the bright screen before laughing. Kelly never text like that. She always text in full. Something wasn't right here. Sure, the text came from Kelly's phone but there was something that bothered him. He walked across the room and retrieved the envelope. He opened it up and took out the ring. As soon as he saw it, he was reminded of the day he proposed to the woman he loved. He smiled as he remembered her reaction. When they had been interrupted... by Maxine. Why would Kelly give Maxine the envelope? Maxine had always said she wanted him back.

He held the ring up to the light and was nearly blinded by how bright it was. It had cost him so much but he thought Kelly was worth every penny.

Then something caught his eye. A tiny red stain on the inside of the band. It almost looked like blood. It took him a while to remember about what he saw on Maxine's shirt. He had thought that was blood too.

Oh No.

She had done something to Kelly.

Or did he just think this because he didn't want to let Kelly go?

* * * *

Come on! So many people read this but yet I get so little reviews, It seems o me that no-one likes it so I might as well stop.

Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter (manda_wwetna) and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shoutout  
*Dedicate a chapter to you


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Remember that this story is dedicated to IHeartTeryse because of her review! Every review she does makes me squeal in delight. I get VERY excited. Cheered me up so much (after an extremely bad couple of weeks) with her little review, im writing this chapter and uploading it especially for her!

Alex had called Christian and Layla and explained his theory. They were now on their way to see if Maxine and her little boyfriend had checked into the hotel they were presently staying in. He called a few of his other friends and explained to them as well. Randy Orton, CM Punk, Tyson Kidd and Mike Miziani were all on the lookout for anything suspicious. He had also alerted Vince who had hung up and was now on his way to their hotel. Alex changed into his A-RY shirt and his wrestling boots. He was ready to kick some ass.

* * *

Kelly had fallen asleep and John had tied her back up before Maxine, Johnny and Rio came back in. He had told them he had knocked her out and that he hadn't taken his mask off, meaning Kelly wouldn't know who he was. But Kelly did know who he was and she wasn't aware of his little plan.

She awoke to the sound of voices and she tried to sit up but realized her legs and arms had been bound together again. She tried out but no-one paid attention. She tried to shout for John. This caught the attention of Maxine.

"What did she just say?" Maxine walked closer to Kelly and removed the gag that was preventing her from talking.

"JOHN! HELP ME!" was all she shouted before the gag was replaced.

The three wrestlers turned around to John Cena before leaping onto him and beating him until he couldn't stand up. He was then tied up and put in the opposite room. Kelly cried as her only hope was dragged off, away from sight. Maxine walked over to Kelly before slapping her repeatedly in the face, scratching her at the sam time. Kelly refrained from kicking out as she knew the other two men were watching her intently. When Maxine finally gave up, she went and joined the other men in the corner. After getting involved in their conversation, Kelly realized that they weren't paying much attention. She was now sitting on her knees and she tried tugging at whatever her hands had been tied with. She kept tugging and eventually she felt them getting more loose by the second. She tried to not look to happy as she freed her hands. She stayed in the same position and let out a small cry of pain, assuring the other trio she was still tied up and in pain. She began work on the thick rope around her ankles. This was a lot easier as her hands were free.

"Me and Bert will go and get some supplies. We need any food?" Johnny stood up and after asking Maxine 101 questions patted his pockets and left with Alberto Del Rio in tow.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with her?" They asked her. Maxine just laughed at them and told them not to be long.

Kelly continued to work at the knot on her ankles and when she finally got free, she massaged each limb to make sure they were strong enough to hold and fight. As Maxine turned her back on the former Diva's Champ, Kelly leapt out of the bed and put her arms around Maxine's neck, squeezing as tight as she could. She managed to Get Maxine to her knees before She started to elbow Kelly off. Maxine was in shock that her prisoner had managed to get free.

"He don't love ya you know!" Maxine screamed at Kelly. Kelly just scoffed as she backed against a coffee table. She felt her hand touch something glass. She guessed it was a vase and kept her hands on it in case she had to throw it at Maxine.

"I gave him your engagement ring and text him saying you didn't love him and you know what his reply was? You want to know?" Maxine grinned like a Cheshire cat. Kelly squinted her eyebrows signalling for Maxine to tell her.

"His reply was 'Dos'nt matter, I have Maxine anyway'" With that comment, Kelly hurled the glass object as Maxine and it hit her square in the head. Kelly ran to the opposite room to find Cena just waking up.

She untied his hands and legs and tried dragging him out until he was able to support himself. He stood up and made a run for the door as Maxine did the same thing. She picked up the remote which was next to her and threw it as Kelly's head. It made a small thud as it landed on the ground, totally unaffecting Kelly. John ran out of the room to go find help as Kelly turned around and went for Maxine. She wasn't leaving this bitch able to walk out. She jumped and both women landed on the ground. Kelly ignored the hairpulling and went straight to laying into Maxine's face. She kept going until she heard the door slam and lock. She was violently picked up and thrown against the opposite wall, breaking her wrist and cheekbone as she landed. Johnny was the only one of the two who returned and after checking on his girlfriend, they both started kicking the living daylights out of Kelly, beating her unconscious.

* * * * *

Alex, Randy, Punk, Tyson and Mike all stood in Alex's room while Alex explained the plan. They were all dressed in their individual shirts and wrestling boots. They had just finished asking questions when the door was basically kicked down to show a very beaten up John Cena.

"Guys, I've found Kelly, Follow me!" John panted and started racing down the hall.

Alex was right behind John as they raced down three flights of stairs and passed the really run down rooms. They then went back up one flight but this time on the opposite end of the building. John slowed his pace and motioned for the to be quiet as they reached their destination.

Alex could hear Maxine's voice a mile away. He couldn't make out the precise words but he did hear Kelly's name being mentioned. His heart skipped a beat as he heard her name. The six men prepared themsleves to kick the door down.

"1...2...3!" Mike shouted and all the men started kicking the door. It was locked and shut tight. They heard scrambling from behind the wooden frame, probably by now, Maxine had realised someone was here for Kelly, and they weren't wasting any time. Randy took one last kick but it was no use. That door was not shifting. Randy signaled to the others he had an idea. After disappearing and talking on his phone, their back up plan arrived.

Sheamus.

After setting up for the Brouge Kick, he kicked the door down in one swift moment. The men all rushed in. Alex was he first to find Kelly, unconscious on the floor. She was so badly beaten up, it made everyone else whimper. Her face wa covered in blue and purple blotches and her wrist was bent into a funny shape. She stirred slightly as Alex lifted her up in his arms. After searching for Maxine and not finding anyone, they all left and called their partners to say they had found Kelly. They had also called an ambulance and they were sending one straight away.

Alex took Kelly back to their room and placed her on the bed. He sat on the left hand side of her and when Layla and Christian arrived, they took the right hand side. Layla held out her hand and lent frowned. She dropped the engagement ring into his hands and told him to put it onto her. He slowly slipped it on and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Kelly was taken to hospital along with John. Alex sat in the back with her and held her hand all the way. Praying she would wake up and still love him the way she did before. Praying she would be okay.

* * * *

Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter (manda_wwetna) and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shoutout  
*Dedicate a chapter to you


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Remember that this story is dedicated to IHeartTeryse because of her review! Every review she does makes me squeal in delight. I get VERY excited.

* * * *

It was just when Alex had decided to go and get coffee that Kelly opened her eyes. She shot a glance at Layla, who could tell she had been awake for a while.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" Layla asked.

"Like shit, Was Alex in here?" Kelly tried propping herself up but just ended up falling back down. Layla nodded and Kelly snorted in disgust.

"I don't want him here." She noticed the diamond ring on her finger. "And give him this back too." She slipped it off and handed it to her best friend.

Layla looked at the ring, confused. She sat on the bed beside Layla and proceeded to ask why she was giving back her engagement ring.

"When Maxine was fighting with me, She said she had texted Alex from my mobile saying I never loved him. Or somethng like that. Then she said he had ext back saying that It didnt matter becase he had Maxine instead." Just saying this made Kelly burst into tears.

She had genuinely loved this man and all that love had been trampled on. Layla gave a hearty british lagugh before putting a serious face on.

"Maxine had you kidnapped and beaten until you nearly died. Why would you believe anything she says?" Layla thought that all this trauma had caused her brain damage or something, but she never understood why she would say this.

Kelly looked at Layla, her brow arching up in question. Layla made a good point but She thouhght she had better find out from Alex first. Just as Layla retreated to her seat, Alex walked in with two big lattes. He placed one in front of Layla, totally oblivious to the smiley Blonde in the bed. He turned around and glanced at her for a fraction of a second before turning back and continuing to complian how expensive coffees were. He immediately snapped his neck back, this time focusing on his Fiance. Awake and Alive. He rushed over to her and went to kiss her but she pulled back, feeling uncomfortable. Layla's phone rang and she gave a small giggle before dissapearing out of the room at lighteneing speed.

"Kel, what's the matter?" Aelx asked, sitting on the bed so they could talk.

Kelly started her whole spiel on what Maxine had said and when she finished, she was out of breath.

"So what your saying is, you want to break up because you believe some shit Maxine said?" Alex was extremely confused and hurt. He couldn't believe Kelly would rather believe her over him.

"I never said that. Alex I really love you and I suppose at the time, I didn't know what to believe. I'm sorry." She started to cry again as Alex hugged her and smoothed away her hair.

"Kelly, The doctors want you to go home and spend some time relaxing and getting better. So I'm sending you to your sisters in Memphis." Alex had spent ages trying to figure out what to do with the broken and bruised Kelly.

"Ok, maybe we need the time apart," Kelly answered back.

Alex nodded, shocked. He was meant to be going with her but he didn't want to correct her. Instead he would just travel with the rest of WWE.

* * *

It had been an emotional goodbye between the pair. She had boarded the plane alone and tears had ran down her face as she watched the man she loved getting farther and farther away.

It had been two weeks and they had kept in regular contact. Jokes had been sent via Twitter and all their fans were adamant something was going on between the pair. Texts were always being sent but they had never called each other. Kelly had decided to call him after she spoke to Layla later that day. A mere two minutes later, her phone buzzed beside her. Layla. God the woman was four hours early.

(A/N... IN MY VERSION OF WWE IN MY STORIES, THERE ARE TWO BELTS CALLED THE 'MIXED TAG' CHAMPIONSHIPS. THESE GO TO A PAIR WHO ARE MALE AND FEMALE.)

"Hey girl! I have some exciting news!" Layla was extremely hyper on the other end of the phone and you could hear Christian groaning.

"Yeah? What is it then?" Kelly had to giggle at her hyper friend.

"Me and Christian have a number one contenders match for the Mixed Tag belts tonight on RAW!" Layla squealed.

"Great hunny! Who are your opponents?" Kelly asked intrigued.

"I dont know yet but I'm gonna have to call you back later, ok babe?"

"Yeah, talk to you later sweety!" And with that, Kelly hung up. She immediately dialled Alex's number.

He answered in two rings.

"Kelly?... Is that you?"

* ** * *

Just a really short filler chapter.

Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter (manda_wwetna) and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shoutout  
*Dedicate a chapter to you


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * * *

Kelly's heart melted at the sound of Alex's voice. She hadn't heard that sound in ages. She took a deep breath and started talking.

"Hows things?" Kelly asked, trying to keep it simple.

"Bad, I miss you." Alex stated making Kelly blush. She loved him but couldn't find it in herself to think why she doubted that.

"I miss you too." Kelly just couldn't help herself as she started to cry.

"Babe, don't cry, have I upset you?" Alex started to panic.

"No, I'm annoyed at myself, I doubted you although I loved you. I still do, more than anything in the world. I Love you Alex."

"I Love you too Kelly." He loved this woman more than he had ever loved any other girl in the world. She was his universe.

"Anyway, The weathers a bit crappy her isn't it." Alex said, Kelly felt her heart drop. Such a romantic moment was ruined by something as strange as the weather.

"You more than 600 miles away, How would you know what the hell the weathers like and yes, Its pouring down buckets here," Kelly exclaimed.

"Because, right now, I'm outside your front door."

Kelly's phone was sent flying across the room as she ran to the door, slipping twice because she was in such a rush. She nearly took the front door off its hinges as she flung it open, revealing a very wet Alex, who was standing in just jeans and a black wife beater. He automatically picked her up and her legs went round his waist as he caught her in a passionate embrace. she looked into his eyes, gripping his face before kissing him fiercely. She was only wearing a tiny vest and leggings so she was already soaked to the bone. Her hair was strewn all over the place and her shoes had slipped off before she had reached the door.

Alex placed his hands on her ass as he supported her in mid-air. They walked into the hall as Alex failed to kick the door shut. Instead, Kelly used her leg, which was around Alex's waist to quickly flick it shut. Alex spun around and pressed Kelly against the door, kissing her passionately. She moved her hands down to lift the bottom of his shirt, breaking their kiss as she pulled it over his head. He did the same to her as he carried her to her bedroom...

* * * *

Kelly and Alex sat across from one another at the table they were sharing with Vince McMahon, Stephanie and Triple H. They had wanted to call a meeting to talk about recent 'events' since Kelly hadn't filed a proper police report, Vince had put Maxine and Johnny Curtis on suspension. They all sipped Pepsi while looking at each other uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm sure we are all aware of the attack on Kelly, so I'm proposing a new idea that would mean you two teaming up..." Kelly liked the idea so far but she knew it was going to have some consequences.

"What about trying for the Mixed Tag belts?" Vince asked, aware of the creeping smile on Alex's face.

"I'm liking it. Who will our opponents be?" Kelly asked. She knew they would have to wrestle a number one contenders match first but she wasn't really ready for the next part.

"Layla and Christian..." It was Stephanie who took over at this point. She was always the one who came up with the romance story lines and she had badgered Layla and Christian for ages now about joining forces on-screen.

"Ok, We'll do it. On one condition." Alex was beginning to sound serious now. His focus was keeping Kelly safe and happy. All three of them nodded their heads.

"We NEVER have a feud with Christian and Layla, normal story lines are ok but I'm not starting anything bad between us and that's final!" Alex locked eyes with Vince, telling him he was dead set on the idea. Kelly needed her best friend now and Alex needed his.

Vince replied with a 'Of Course' and stood up to shake both of the wrestlers hands. They both gladly accepted before watching the three executives walk out of the small restaurant.

"So, When do I get to start training again?" Kelly asked, Her eyes widened. Kelly was an amazing wrestler but the creative writers liked to portray her as the 'dumb blonde sex symbol'

"I'll take you to the gym tomorrow and we can see how you get on there." Alex kissed the top of Kelly's head, secretly worried about their plans for the next day.

* * * *

Alex was dressed and out the shower. He was just slipping into some training gear when Kelly waked into the room sporting some new attire. The silver hot pants made her legs look long but defined and her shirt, which was nothing more than a bra with sleeves, made her chest stick out a mile. Alex dropped the can of deodorant before walking over to his super hot girlfriend, practically drooling.

"I'm guessing that means you like it then?" Kelly laughed as she asked him. Alex took her hand and spun her around on the spot.

"You'r looking hot babe! Can we just stay here? I can think of an even better way to excercise." Alex wiggled his eyebrows and Kelly rolled her eyes.

"NO! Lets go before we're late!" Kelly pulled him towards the front door, knowing his eyes were planted firmly on her butt.

The Gym they were training in was being rented out specifically for the WWE roster, so the only people who were there were other wrestlers and their partners. Kelly and Alex walked in hand in hand and received a lot of hugs and kisses after hearing about Kelly's ordeal. Kelly sat on one of the benches to put her wrestling boots on when she heard the high-pitched squeals of a little girl. She looked around her but couldn't see no-one. She then looked again and saw a beaming Samantha Orton. she followed her gaze and saw a dozen of superstars in the ring, along with a few divas, and their daughter, Alanna. Randy had the little girl in his arms while the other wrestlers fooled around and made her laugh, occasionally pretending to be kicked or smacked across the face, making the little girl giggle in delight.

Alex watched as Kelly's face lit up every time she heard Alanna laugh. It made his heart feel warm. He had never really thought about having children with Kelly. She had always wanted children but the thought frightened her. Alex walked up to Kelly and put his hands around her waist and put his head on her shoulder.

"Aint she cute Alex!" Kelly gushed over the little girl, who was now walking along the ropes with the help of her father.

"Jesus, We'll just have to get you one then." Alex tried to make it sound cool and calm but Kelly turned around slowly and looked her Fiance in the eye.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Her eyes lit up like fireworks as images of a family formed in her head.

"Yes, of course I'm serious. One one condition though, We get married first," Alex stated. Kelly nodded excitedly. She acted as if it would all happen in the space of twenty-four hours.

* * * *  
Ok, I need some reviews so I can see where you would like this story to go.

So copy and paste the following and put it in the review box!

Character(s); Who is your favourite Character, Do you like the characters personalities?

Storyline: Do you like the storyline, What would you like to see happen?

Author: Do you like the way I write, Suggestions for improvement?  
Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter ( wrasslinchick) and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shoutout  
*Dedicate a chapter to you


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Remember that this story is dedicated to IHeartTeryse because of her review! Every review she does makes me squeal in delight. I get VERY excited.

* * * * * * *

Kelly sat ringside, watching every move Layla made and figuring out how to counter them. She wasnt doing very much considering she was pregnant. Just a punch and twist here and there. She watched her matches with other Diva's on YouTube and learned from their mistakes. She never got to finish her analysis though. Lita took her hand and took her to the empty ring.

"Kelly, you are one hell of a wrestler, but you need to shine!" Lita exclaimed, emphasizing the 'hell' part. She flung her arms in the air when she said shine.

"Okay... So why are we here?" Kelly asked, confused. She crossed her arms, wondering what point Layla was trying to make

"Right, what do the WWE universe want to see from their Diva's. Apart from prancing about in skimpy attire?" Lita and Trish Stratus were the only Diva's that ever really wore clothes.

"Lita?" Was Kelly's chuckled and blushed She was right but it was what Lita did, that WWE wanted to see. Kelly still couldn't come up with an answer. Lita flapped her arms like a bird, trying to give Kelly a clue.

"HIGH FLIERS!" Kelly finally clicked. She jumped up and down before realizing what Lita was asking her to do.

"Right, Lets go, top rope!" Lita dragged Kelly into the ring.

Kelly headed straight for the top rope. Lita lay on the ground with her eyes squeezed shut. Kelly went over the move in her head, she had been taught to do this in her training but anytime she tried it after that, she nearly broke her neck. She took a deep breath. Kelly bent her knees and flipped up in the air landing it perfectly. Lita opened one eyes and let out a relieved gasp.

"Right, that was great. Do it again." Lita wiggled herself back into place, this time keeping her eyes open.

Within the next hour every superstar that was there had joined in. Kelly was soon moonsaulting Alex and flipping off the top rope and landing on Punk. It was a great laugh. Kelly ended up in a bet against Alex.

The bet? Who could win in a fight between the pair.

The bell rang and the couple locked up. Kelly bit her bottom lip, knowing that made Alex weak at the knees. She took advantage when he moaned at her and put him in rather a weak arm lock. Her arms were just that bit too short and she figured that out when she tried to get a grip on Alex. He used his muscles to flip Kelly onto her back, winking at her cheekily. He bounced off the ropes at either edge and went to shoulder drop his girlfriend. She saw it coming and quickly rolled out-of-the-way. She started to climb the top rope when she was grabbed from behind and German suplexed off the second rope. It took her a second to get up but she fell down laughing when she saw an extremely worried Alex.

"Babe, Did I hurt you?" Alex was gnawing on his lip. Kelly kissed him softly on the cheek.

He grabbed her and threw him over her shoulder. And he started tickling. Kelly squirmed and screamed. She managed to place her feet on the ground but as she tried to run away he grabbed her and kept tickling. She tried reaching for he ropes in desperation. There was only one way she could stop it. She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, gently lowering him to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They both ignored the shouts from their fellow wrestler.

"Get a room!" Lita shouted.

"Ewwww!" Maryse joined in.

She ended up straddling him as she placed her hands on her shoulder. His eyes were still closed when he felt Kelly stand up of him. He tried to grab her back but she just giggled and walked to the corner.

"And the winner is Kelly!" CM Punk announced, getting into the ring and holding her hand up victorious. Alex shot straight up with a dopey look on his face.

"Whaaa?" He asked. Kelly giggled and walked over to him, helping him up.

"I kissed you, got you down and I held your shoulders to the mat. Simple!" Kelly held her hands up. Alex was still confused by how this tiny girl was able to defeat him.

He looked round to Kelly - Who was sitting on the top rope, swinging her legs playfully - and decided he couldn't take it anymore.

He walked over to her, intending to whisk her home, when she grabbed him and kissed him. All of the other wrestler started to go there separate ways, aware of the two people who were about to make their entrance.

"I've only been gone a year and my two best friends have shacked up!" was what the female said, hidden away from sight.

That voice caught both Kelly and Layla's attention. All of the other wrestlers knew who exactly who it was. It was them who had set up the surprise reunion of the three best friends.

Layla joined Kelly in the ring as Alex slipped out. The two figures emerged from the darkness. Kelly and Layla both ran and catapulted over the top ropes, landing on the ground and onto the oncoming girl.

"LORI!" Both girls screamed as they hugged their best friend.

Lori was the third member of Layla and Kelly's friendship and they had always been there for each other while growing up. They were like triplets. After digesting what had just happened, all three girls started crying with happiness. They stood in a circle, hugging each other. Lori pulled away and looked at both of her best friends.

"So, Whats new then?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"Well, You know Christian, don't you?" Layla asked, biting her lip. Lori nodded.

Layla lifted her extremely baggy jumper to show the huge baby bump. Lori's eyes widened. She quickly hugged her best friend and told them they would talk about it later.

"What about you sweety, apart from the fact you got the shit kicked out of you a couple of weeks ago?" Lori asked, turning to Kelly with a smile on her face. Kelly gave Lori a grim look, knowing that if Lori got her hands on her, she wouldn't want to mess with anyone again. Kelly held out her hand to her friend. Lori looked at the ring. she looked at Kelly. She looked at the ring.

"Who's the lucky man?" Lori asked, staring at the ring. Alex timed it perfectly as he walked past Kelly, who grabbed him by the pants and pulled him over.

"I'm Lori, Kelly's best friend and personal bodyguard and Ass-Kicker, Alex Riley isnt it?" Lori held out her hand and Alex shook it, nodding at the same time. Alex kissed Kelly and slowly walked away, intimidated

"So, anything new with you?" Layla asked excitedly. They hadn't seen who she had waked in with as they had moved like lightning when Kelly and Layla came bounding towards them.

"Errr... nothing much apart from the fact that I'm the newest addition to the WWE roster and I have an extremely fit boyfriend." Lori looked at the ground pretending to be modest. She had been to several meetings with Vince McMahon and as soon as she said she would be happy to work for him, he scooped her up in a second.

Layla and Kelly bounced about excitedly, screaming like little girls in a candy shop. They were going to be working and basically living with their best friend and her boyfriend.

"Wait, Who's your boyfriend?" both girls asked at them same time.

An arm was placed around both Kelly and Layla. They both turned round slowly to see their most favorite man in the world. (Apart from their partners, this guy was their life!)

"Meet my boyfriend!" Lori announced.

Four arms were wrapped around Ted DiBiase, the new boyfriend of Lori. Lori joined the group hug and devoured the lovely moment with her three most favorite people.

It was then that Kelly realized her Life was perfect.

Or was it?

* * * *

Did you like it... Iheartteryse is mentioned in this story... can you guess who?

Ok, I need some reviews so I can see where you would like this story to go.

So copy and paste the following and put it in the review box!

Character(s); Who is your favourite Character, Do you like the characters personalities?

Storyline: Do you like the storyline, What would you like to see happen?

Author: Do you like the way I write, Suggestions for improvement?  
Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter ( wrasslinchick) and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shoutout  
*Dedicate a chapter to you


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Remember that this story is dedicated to IHeartTeryse because of her review! Every review she does makes me squeal in delight. I get VERY excited. And YES she was the character 'Lori'

* * * * * *

Kelly sat with Alex on the tour bus they had all to themselves. She was playing with his hands as he watched the football. She normally would be sitting in her 'Giants' shirt cheering them on but today she had something else on her mind. Her wedding.

"Alex?"

"Yes babe?"

"See our wedding?" She asked. She was really excited about this.

"What about it?" Alex flicked the television off and turned to face Kelly. She loved knowing she was the most important thing in his life.

"Well, I was thinking. I have most of it planned out, apart from your side of things, so al I need to know is how soon you want to be my Husband." Kelly continued to play with his hands, intertwining her fingers in his. He played with her engagement ring, loving how good it was on her.

"As soon as possible but can I ask one thing?" Alex asked. He had planned this for ages and she better let him do it or he was not going to be happy.

"Depends what that request is." Kelly told him seductively.

"I get to plan the honeymoon." Alex stated. Kelly looked at him, she tilted her head.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Well, I really don't have much of an option, It's all sorted and I'm just waiting to book a date." He pulled her onto his knee and kissed her neck.

"Alex, we need to get this stuff sorted!" Kelly tried to push him away but just ended up giving in to his delicate kisses

* * * *

Kelly and Lori were in the car with Alex and Ted. They were on their way to a water park and they were going to be joined by Layla and Christian but they were off to an appointment. Alex was driving their rental car and Ted was int he passenger seat as Lori and Kelly talked wedding dresses.

"You would really suit a long white one with a jeweled bodice." Lori trailed her hands down the sides of her chest and stomach making Kelly giggle. Ted looked round at his girlfriend with a confused look on his face before turning back to face the road, laughing.

"Yep, that's what I'm thinking although I already have a second dress planned out for my wedding dance." A smirk danced across Kelly's face as she imagined Alex's face when he saw her in it.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Lori squeaked, earning another weirded out look from her boyfriend.

Kelly shook her head. This was one secret she wasn't letting out anytime soon. Both girls started to get wild as they arrived at the water park. Alex and Ted shook their heads, why had they agreed to this?

They tried to restrain them but only managed as far as the reception and as son as they had paid they were off. They managed to get them back after they had seen everything and had calmed down. Ted and Lori walked hand in hand towards the flumes while Alex dragged Kelly to the water chutes.

It took loads of stairs to get to the top and Kelly was a bit apprehensive to go down. She sat between Alex's legs and gripped onto his knees as if it was going to save her life. they were tipped in the air ad then let go. It was a straight drop and she screamed all the way down, Alex getting a mouth full of blonde hair at the same time. they eventually stopped and Kelly jumped up. Alex had a problem, she had given him dead legs and it was as if his knees didn't work. She laughed as she saw a very wet Lori walking towards them. Alex managed to stand up eventually but collapsed when he saw Lori looking like a drowned rat.

"Lets go get some food." Ted suggested, giving a very wet Lori a piggyback. She had taken her shoes off and refused to walk the short distance. Ted laughed at her before picking her up and throwing her on his back, getting him soaked in the process.

They stopped at the grill bar and the girls ordered big ice cream sundaes while the guys ordered Pepsi. A lex groaned at the thought of giving Kelly ice-cream. It always made her as hyper as hell and that was the last thing they needed while at a water park. Alex turned and left to go to the bathroom and Kelly finished her sundae along with Alex's pepsi. She was hopping about like a mad rabbit when he came back. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and continued to pick up his drink. After sucking the straw and getting nothing, he opened it then looked at Kelly.

"Really?" He asked, trying to sound pissed off at his fiance who now looked like she was on drugs.

"Wasn't me, It was the evil gremlin who lives in the bin. He said if I didn't drink it he was going to lock me in the toilet." A very smiley Kelly replied.

"She's as high as a kite mate," Ted said to Alex making him laugh.

They only spent another hour at the park before heading back to their new hotel. Kelly had worn herself out and was now sleeping across Alex's legs while ted drove. He played with her hair as she slept. She did a really cute thing while she slept and it always made Alex chuckle. She would scrunch her nose up really tight then relax it again and Alex thought it mad her look like a chipmunk. he giggled and started to tickle her sides lightly. She shook slightly and Lori looked back to see what was going on. She laughed and turned the radio up as her favorite song came on. She started singing loudly which immediately woke Kelly up. Alex tickled her once more before seeing the death glare and he stopped straight away.

They grabbed their bags from the tour bus and checked in at their hotel. Alex and Kelly were on an entirely different floor from everyone else but there was one other room with someone at it at the end of the hall. Kelly unlocked the door and dumped her bags, flying onto the bed, sheets puffing up around her. She was soon joined by Alex, lying on top of her.

"I was on the phone to Vince earlier." Alex said, grabbing Kelly's attention. She motioned for him to carry on.

"Well since we all forgot about Layla being pregnant and not being able to wrestle, We have new opponents." Alex wasn't at all happy with the new arrangement but he knew it would do.

"Who?" Kelly asked excitedly.

"Alberto Del Rio and Alicia Fox." Alex didn't know about Alberto being one of Kelly's attackers but by Kelly's reaction he knew something was wrong. She sat bolt upright and began to breathe quickly.

"Babe? What the matter?" Alex placed his hand on the lower back of Kelly.

"Del Rio was one of the people." Kelly panted.

"I don't understand." Alex was confused. One of who?

"One of the men who kidnapped and beat the shit outta me!" Kelly screamed at Alex. She covered her mouth quickly, shocked by her own voice. Alex stood up and went to the bathroom. Kelly took her pants off and climbed under the sheets, wrapping them round herself protectively. Alex came out a few minutes later, looking rather pleased with himself.

"There is good news and bad news." Alex sat on the bed, taking his shirt and pants off.

"Whats the good news?" Kelly asked.

"Me and him. Its going to be ongoing and I get to make the storyline go anywhere I want to." Alex smirked at the possibilities.

"Liking it. Whats the bad news?" She wasn't looking forward to this.

"Vince needs him in the company and they want to use him kidnapping you as a storyline." Alex spoke with anger in his voice. Kelly looked at him. This man genuinely cared for her and she knew he wouldn't let her get hurt. He was perfect.

"Thats fine, Lets just be focused on winning those belts." Kelly pulled him so he lay alongside her. She kissed him softly and placed her head on his chest. He kissed her back and lay with her, both of them drifting into sleep within minutes.

* * * * *

Oooooook! Make sure to check out my other stories and show your support for them too. Reviews means a lot and if you leave one, I'll make sure I check out your stories in return!

* * * *  
Ok, I need some reviews so I can see where you would like this story to go.

So copy and paste the following and put it in the review box!

Character(s); Who is your favourite Character, Do you like the characters personalities?

Storyline: Do you like the storyline, What would you like to see happen?

Author: Do you like the way I write, Suggestions for improvement?  
Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter ( wrasslinchick) and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shoutout  
*Dedicate a chapter to you


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Remember that this story is dedicated to IHeartTeryse because of her review! Every review she does makes me squeal in delight. I get VERY excited.

* * * * *

Kelly and Alex's match had been changed from Smackdown! to Raw" since it was quite an important match. Kelly was scheduled to be wrestling with Lori tonight against Alicia and Natalya. Kelly, Lori and Natalya were all getting ready in the Diva's dressing room and hadn't seen Alicia at all. She had been called in at the last minute and she wasnt happy, especially considering she was one of the most hated women in the WWE and not one of the Diva's got on with her. Kelly and Natalya were having a laughing attack as Lori explained how she was going to kick Del Rio's ass next time she saw him. Kelly had spent an hour explaining her situation with De Rio and the fact that who her and Alex were facing on Monday. Lori was one of the toughest Diva's since Lita and she was popular wherever she went. Tonight was her debut and she was too excited to be nervous. Kelly finally regained her sanity and started applying mascara when Tyson barged in, breathless and red in the face.

"Kelly, Maxine has been spotted backstage." Tyson blurted. He sat down next to Nattie who gave him a glass of water to drink. Kelly's face went a pure white. She looked at Lori who started flexing her arms and pretending to punch thin air.

"Thats ok Tyson, I'll handle it." Kelly smiled and Tyson left bewildered.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" Kelly ran her hands through her hair and sat down. Lori rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"she comes anywhere near you and I'll kick her ass into next week." Lori threatened. The bad thing was, Kelly knew she was serious. She stood up and fixed her hair, taking a deep breath.

"Just don't mention anything to Alex. The last thing I need is him knowing." Kelly said as she walked out, stepping into the cold halls of the arena. She linked arms with Lori as Alicia barged passed them, going to shout at Natalya.

The girls all got into the gorilla position, constantly watching their backs. Nat and Alicia were already out, receiving boo's from WWE Universe. Kelly and Lori began stretching but were interrupted by a man with clipboard, telling them to go.

The loud music started and Kelly bounced out to the 'Holler Holler' from the titatron. She walked down the ramp, running her hands past the ones of the crowd. The next music was one that caught the attention from the crowd. They all stood on their feet and started going mental. Lori came out with her hands in the air. She ran to the ramp and jumped straight onto the turnbuckle, flipping over the top rope. She and Kelly went to the top rope before the match started but were pulled down by their opponents. Alicia went o kick Kelly but was pulled and DDT'd by Lori. Neither of them went for the pin, instead opting to start the match properly.

Kelly was first in against Natalya and stared by locking up. Kelly managed to get her into ar lock. Natalya reversed it and tried to put her into the sharpshooter. Instead, Kelly managed to resist it and kicked Nat in the stomach sending her flying out between the bottom and middle rope.

She tagged Lori in and Alicia got into the ring quite hesitantly. Alicia went to lock up but Lori kicked her in the stomach. She sent her running, bounced off the ropes and gave her a clothesline. She proceeded to shoulder drop her before tagging Kelly in. She was already on the top rope when Lori slapped her hand, making her legal. She turned and moonsaulted off thE top rope. At the same time. Lori bounced off one end of the ring ropes and through the ropes onto Natalya, who was just standing up. Lori sent Natalya crashing back down as Kelly landed her moonsault. She felt a tiny bit dizzy but quickly shook it away. he hooked her arm through Alicia's leg and the referee started to count.

1...2...3!

Kelly jumped up victorious. She had her hand raised by the ref and was soon joined by Lori. The two gave each other a massive hug and then continued to walk up the ramp, Holding each others hands in the air while receiving deafening cheers from the crowd

* * * * *

Alex wasn't in a match tonight so he sat in the dressing room. John was seated next to him watching Kelly and Lori walk up the ramp. Alex was so proud of Kelly and he felt his heart swell when she got the pin. John felt very protective over Kelly, especially over what happened with her a few weeks ago. They started laughing when Lori got such a big reaction. She was defiantly going to be big. There was a knock on the door and very familiar person waked in. John stood up and made an abrupt exit, bashing his arm - which was was strapped up- on the door frame as he made his exit.

"What do you want?" He asked the black haired bitch.

"I wanted to express my sympathy for what happened to Kelly." Maxine made a prayer motion with her hand. Alex scoffed at her and motioned for her to go away.

"Look, I suggest you get out of here before Kelly and Lori get back and kick your ass." Alex stood up.

"Alex, I love you and I know you feel the same." She moved so she was standing right in front of him.

"No, I don't love you, I love Kelly and that is the girl I'm marrying in a few months, not you." He shifted his weight to the other foot.

Maxine looked down before looking into his eyes and grabbing his face and kissing him. It took him a couple of seconds to realise what she was doing before pushing her back. He must have pushed her with some force because she banged into the person behind her and knocked him down. Johnny Curtis got up and scuttled away before Alex could see the camera in his hands. Maxine stood up, licking her lips.

"Trust me honey, She won't be the one your marrying after I do my damage." She flicked her hair and walked away. Leaving Alex wondering what the hell he should do.

Finally decided what to do with this story and all you Kelly/Alex (Need to find a name for these two like 'Brangelina' and 'Teryse'

Oooooook! Make sure to check out my other stories and show your support for them too. Reviews means a lot and if you leave one, I'll make sure I check out your stories in return!

* * * *  
Ok, I need some reviews so I can see where you would like this story to go.

So copy and paste the following and put it in the review box!

Character(s); Who is your favourite Character, Do you like the characters personalities?

Storyline: Do you like the storyline, What would you like to see happen?

Author: Do you like the way I write, Suggestions for improvement?  
Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Remember that this story is dedicated to IHeartTeryse because of her review! Every review she does makes me squeal in delight. I get VERY excited. Came up with a name as well

'Relly'

* * * *

Alex never mentioned anything about last nights events with Maxine. He thought she wouldn't believe him and that was the last things she needed. He was looking forward to spending the weekend with Kelly in LA but all she wanted to do was train for Monday. He began to worry that she was obsessing over this match. She was worried Alberto would hurt her and Alex was worried he would do something he regretted.

It was sunday night before the pair got anytime alone and in actual fact it was really early on Monday morning. Kelly was tired and had hurt her ankle. Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed massaging her foot when she howled in pain. She started to use breathing techniques to calm herself down but it all got too much and she burst out into tears. Alex feared that it had something to do with Maxine but when she didn't reject him when he pulled her close, he changed his mind.

"Alex, What is wrong with me?" Kelly asked while Alex wiped away her tears.

"Kelly, That is the most stupid thing you have ever said, There is nothing wrong with you." Alex pulled her onto his lap. She cuddled against his chest.

"So why does everything go to Maxine and Johnny then Del Rio and now my ankle." she said in a low tone. She was upset and she just wanted her man to comfort her.

"It's going to get better trust me. Sweetheart, We are getting married in a few weeks." Kelly smiled when she heard that. She had turned into such an obsessed teenager and had been scribbling Kelly Riley on everything. He put a finger under her chin and pulled her face level with his. She used her finger to trace the his muscular jaw and his defined cheekbones. she shut her eyes and moaned while Alex ran his hands down her body. He stopped when he got to her waist.

"Kelly?" He spoke softly.

"Mmm?" She replied to interested in what his hands were doing.

"Your losing weight." He stated matter of factly. Her eyes shot open and she looked at her waist.

"It must just be the stress, don't worry baby, I'm fine." She smiled as he leant in to kiss her. He broke away and they both lay there breathless. Kelly looked into Alex's eyes. she could see passion and lust. she launched her lips in his direction, ripping his shirt off. He did the same to her. They were in the middle of ripping more clothes off when both of their phones buzzed at the same time. They were pulled out of their steamy session by the extremely weird coincidence.

Both of them opened the message.

'Watch your back.  
M x'

Read out. he laughed at the stupid text before turning to face Kelly. He immediately stopped laughing when he saw her. He face was white and she was shaking ferociously. Tears were running down her cheeks as she read out the text.

'Watch your back  
ADR x'

Kelly whimpered as she finished the text. Alex pulled her into him protectively. He reached for his phone and told everyone to be at his tour bus tomorrow morning at ten.

Nobody threatened Kelly like this.  
Nobody made Kelly feel like this.  
This meant war!

* * * * * *

Kelly hadn't slept much that night. she was to busy worrying about Maxine and Rio's next move. She had gotten dressed in her 'juicy' tracksuit, something a glamorous Kelly never wore, and half heartedly walked to the tour bus, death clutching Alex's hand at the same time.

All of her friends were thee waiting of her. The girls with the soft and comforting look in their eyes and the men with the hatred stares, dreaming about kicking Rio's ass. Randy was the worst. He was in the middle of a feud with him just now and now that he knew what he did to Kelly, he was getting the biggest ass kicking ever! It took Alex only a few minutes to explain what exactly had happened. He still left his encounter with Maxine out of it.

"We have a mixed tag tonight and I don't want Kel getting hurt." Alex said, a harsh tone to his usual soft voice. Kelly flinched as Samantha put he am aound her shoulder. Sam was a kind woman and was often he one who mothered all the other divas. She was one of the youngest but because she wasnt a wrestler, she knew how to bring them back to reality.

Kelly fell asleep on Alex after an hour and when she woke, there was no-one there apart fom Alex.

"Hey babe, good sleep?" Alex asked, standing up and going to make himself coffee. Kelly nodded, faking a smile. She wanted to snuggle up with Alex and not come out but no, she had a match tonight and it was something she couldnt avoid. She looked at the clock to see it was five oclock.

"Shit! Alex, Why didnt you wake me?" Kelly whined. They had to be at the arena in an hour.

"You were doing that cute scunchy thing with you nose, Its so cute!" Alex mocked and Kelly kicked him in the shin on her way past.

* * * *

Chistian was going to be accompining them to the ring tonight. They were the tag team champs so no-one would think nything of it. Kelly had just finished zipping up her boots when the man with the clipboad came to get her.

She stood hand in hand with Alex. The WWE universe knew they wee an item by now so all they had to do was act natural around each other, It was that easy. The othe team were aleady in the ring. Kelly gripped Alex's hand tighter as he helped her into the ring. She applied her usual bubbly personality.

Alex and Del Rio went at it, with Alex getting the upper hand. He stopped for a second and pointed to Kelly, the crowd going wild. Kelly flipped over the top rope and pointed to Kelly. She went towards her and pulled her by the hair into the ring. She started stomping on Alicia's stomach before she felt heslef being lifted in the air and thown halfway across the ring, catching he head on the ropes and making it bounce back. Her vision went blury for a split second when she saw Christian get up on the apron and ague with the ref. Alex came to check on her and once she stood up, he gave he a quick kiss and left the ring. Kelly steadied heself and when Alicia tuned around, she gave her a kick round the back of the head. She lay thee but instead of pinning, she wanted to fly. Kelly moonsaulted off the top and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners and the new number one contenders for the mixed tag titles; Kelly Kelly and Alex Riley." The referee held thei hands in the air, victorious. Alex motioned for Christian to come into the ring and once he did, they hoisted Kelly up onto thei shoulders. She giggled as they paraded around the ring.

Suddenly the music stopped and that wicked bitch appered on the screen.

"Hey Barbie. Alex." She winked as she said Alex. Kelly went to un out of the ring to get her but she was held back by Alex and Christian.

"I only wanted to show the WWE universe something. I think they and you, deserve to know that Alex has been having an affair." Kelly looked around her to see that the man with the clipboard was shouting to get the titatron turned off. It was then Kelly realised, This was not part of the storyline.

A peice of paper was held up to the screen. Kelly froze in her place.

Why?

Kelly ran from the ring, ignoring the shouts from Alex, but never taking her eyes away from the picture of Alex and Maxine.

She knew this was too good to be true. She didnt need anymore proof than that.  
It was clear Alex had kissed Maxine.

It was over.

* * * * *

FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER WRASSLINCHICK

Oooooook! Make sure to check out my other stories and show your support for them too. Reviews means a lot and if you leave one, I'll make sure I check out your stories in return!

* * * *  
Ok, I need some reviews so I can see where you would like this story to go.

So copy and paste the following and put it in the review box!

Character(s); Who is your favourite Character, Do you like the characters personalities?

Storyline: Do you like the storyline, What would you like to see happen?

Author: Do you like the way I write, Suggestions for improvement?  
Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Remember that this story is dedicated to IHeartTeryse because she is totally awesome!

* * * * * *

Kelly ran backstage, bumping into many people on her way. She kept running, tears streaming down her face as she kept thinking about what Alex had done to her. She kept on running until she banged into something rock solid, She stood up and realized that something was none other that Alberto Del Rio. She looked at him with teary eyes and he just looked at her and smiled. Her fist made contact with his jaw and he tumbled back, crashing into a monitor. He looked at her and then charged. Kelly didn't move but he suddenly stopped as someone joined her at her side.

"Touch her and I'll chop your balls off and feed them to my poodle!" Lori growled. Del Rio grunted, said something in Mexican and then retreated to the safety of his dressing room. Lori flung her arms around Kelly as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"Why did he do it to me Lori, Why?" Kelly sobbed. She didn't understand. Lori tore away from the hug as they were joined by another wrestler.

"Hunny, I just saw what happened ad I'm so sorry, I'm here if you want to talk." Heath Slater said as he placed an arm around Kelly.

" Thanks, It me-" She was cut off as she heard her name being called. She snapped her head around to see Alex running their way. Kelly took off at lightening speed towards he locker room. She didn't want to see Alex. Lori followed her, leaving a bewildered Heath behind.

Alex was about to walk straight past him when he put an arm out to stop him.

"Now that Maxine has you back, I suppose I could go for Kelly." Heath grinned at his words. Alex shook his head in disgust and pushed him away. He walked saright up to kelly's locker room and knocked softly on the door.

"Babe, let me explain, This was a set up..." He rested his head against the door.

"Fuck Off Alex." was what he got in reply.

Alex slowly opened the door. Kelly didn't look up but Lori did. She walked up to him and dragged him outside.

"I cant believe what just happened and I really hope this is some kind of set up. I'm going to leave you and her alone and I swear to god, If your lying I will kick your god damn ass!" Lori walked away towards catering as Alex slipped into the room.

"Get out!" Kelly said. She didn't raise her voice, instead keeping a calm tone underneath the layers of tears.

"Let me explain, It was a set-up, I swear." He sat down beside Kelly but restrained himself from putting an arm around her.  
"Dot try to tell me that picture was shopped. It looked pretty freakin' real to me." Kelly stood up.

"No, She did kiss me, But I pushed her away, She had someone stand by to take a picture." Alex pleaded his case. Kelly stopped crying. She looked into his eyes. She saw nothing.

"NO! If that had actually happened, Why didn't you tell me?" Kelly crossed her arms. She was meant to be getting married to this man. The man she loved. The man who broke her heart.

"I don't know Kel, I freaked out and thought you wouldnt believe me." Alex held his head in his hands. He had nothing else in his defense. surprisingly, Kelly laughed and shook her head.

"Do you mean to say, I kissed, hugged and had sex with a lying, cheating bastard?" She started crying as she took her engagement ring off. Alex pleaded with her.

"Take your stupid ring back. I never want to talk to you again. I HATE YOU!" She threw her ring at Alex and ran out the door. Alex just sat there. He picked up the ring and stared at it.

The one and only woman he ever loved had just told him she hated him.

* * *

"What do you mean there is no tapes. Every room has CCTV!" Lori was getting tired of the stupid little man before her. She was trying to get footage of the night that Alex supposedly kissed Maxine. The man saw her coming and went into defense mode.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We can't give you that kind of access." The little man quivered and shook in his shoes. Lori was about to give up when a strong white hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Hey Fella, fancy giving my lass here what she wants, I really don't want to have to kick you up the arse." He bargained with the weedy man.

He, rather quickly, handed the tape over to Lori. He rushed back inside the little van in a nano second.

"Got what you were needing?" Sheamus asked Lori. She nodded in return.

"Thank's man. Hey! You doing anything now?" She asked.

"Nah, why?"

"Fancy going through some CCTV with me?" she skipped from foot to foot while he considered.

"Yeah, why not?" He walked beside her until they got to an empty locker room. Lori could have watched this in Kel's room but she didn't want to upset her if they found out Alex was indeed cheating.

* * * *

Kelly paced back and forth in her room. She had come back to get her stuff and found Alex had left. He had also left behind the engagement ring with a scrap of paper beside it saying 'I will always love you' It had made her cry because deep down she regretted telling him she hated him. She didn't know if she should believe Alex or Maxine. She had tried this kind of thing before when she tried to break them up but at least this time, she had hard evidence.

She grabbed her bags and decided to leave for the night. She normally would be sharing a room with Alex and since no-one could swap rooms, she would have to sleep on her own tonight. She exited the room, locked it and saw Alex walking towards her with his bag slung casually over his back. He gave her a smile but she ignored him, scared she would cry again.

"Hey Kel!" Heath shouted, jogging up towards her. she whispered a 'hi' back, very aware Alex was watching her.

"You got anywhere to sleep tonight because I have a spare bed in my room?" Kely looked at him . She could tell he wasnt the type to jump at a broken hearted girl and he genuinely looked as if he wanted to help her. He cocked his head to the side, awaiting an answer.

Alex looked on, begging she would say no. He saw Christian walk up to him out of the corner of his eye. Kelly looked at Heath and smiled.

"Thanks Heath," She leaned in closer, whispering in his ear. "But would it be all right if you just took me back to the hotel?" She stood back to look at him again. He nodded and picked up one of Kelly's bags and put another arm around her shoulder. As they walked off together, Alex was very unaware of what Kelly just said to Heath. Heath looked round, looked straight into Alex's eyes, winked and then licked his lips. Alex was about to go and knock that stupid look right off his face when Christian held him back. Alex wasn't happy about this, She was in danger and he knew it.

* * *

Lori was slumped on the sofa, struggling to keep her eyes open. He legs were across Sheamus knees and he was nearly falling asleep too. She was about to give up when she caught sight of just what she was looking for. She jumped up, startling Sheamus, and pressed play. She watched the whole thing, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"Bingo!"

* * * * *

:)

FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER WRASSLINCHICK

Oooooook! Make sure to check out my other stories and show your support for them too. Reviews means a lot and if you leave one, I'll make sure I check out your stories in return!

* * * *  
Ok, I need some reviews so I can see where you would like this story to go.

So copy and paste the following and put it in the review box!

Character(s); Who is your favourite Character, Do you like the characters personalities?

Storyline: Do you like the storyline, What would you like to see happen?

Author: Do you like the way I write, Suggestions for improvement?  
Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

This story is dedicated to IheartTeryse for all her wonderful and continued support!

* * * * *

Kelly and Heath pulled up to their hotel. They had agreed that she would get her own room but she would stay with him for company. She felt a little uncomfortable round him for a while. He insisted she stay with him until twelve and then she could go back to her own just nodded, unable to get Alex off her mind.

She checked in and after placing her bags in her own room, she made her way to his. She closed and locked her door, turned around and walked straight into a familiar figure. Alex. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. He still had his hand on his door, so he was obviously just next to him. She counted it out and figured that He was between her and Heaths room.

"Kelly can we talk?" He sounded hurt and Kelly almost felt sorry for him. She was about to reply when she heard her name being shouted. She looked in that direction to see Heath standing, waving out of his door, beckoning for her to come in. Kelly looked into Alex's eyes as if she was trying to send him a message. She whispered 'Later' and walked away.

Alex now knew that he might get the chance to talk to her now and that someone how brought his spirits up. He might get a second chance but he needed proof.

Kelly closed the door behind her and walked over and sat on the chair.

"Want to watch a film or something?" Heath asked in a cheery tone which defiantly creeped Kelly out.

"Yeah! What do you have?" she asked, pretending to looked eager. She wasn't planning on staying till twelve and she hoped she could think of some excuse by then.

"What about Harry Potter?" He asked eagerly. She nodded. She had seen all the films a million times but if it shut him up, she would happily watch it again.

They were halfway through the film when Kelly drifted off to sleep. All the crying had made her tired and she bent her head to the side so Heath wouldn't notice.

* * * *

Lori and Sheamus were on warpath. she had seen the tape and she was determined to get Kelly and Alex back together. She had made seven copies of the CCTV and they were safely stored of her phone, iPod, laptop and any device she and Sheamus could find. She had called Vince and already had a match scheduled for Smackdown! on Friday against Maxine but now she was looking for a little practice.

She saw the brown-haired woman walking out of her room and knocking on Alex's door.

Alex opened it and the only thing he saw was Maxine one second, a blur of movement and then the doorway was filled with Sheamus. Alex rubbed his eyes and stepped out into the hallway. Lori was too busy punching to acknowledge the two men looking at her, smiling. She finally stood up, yelled at her to 'Get her sorry ass outta' here' and then turned to the men with a grin on her face.

"Well, that was fun!" She said before barging into Alex's room. Sheamus followed and Alex looked at them both.

"Just come in why don't you?!" He put his hands up in desperation as the pair ignored him. Lori jumped over the bed and grabbed Alex's laptop. She fired it up only to let out a huge 'Awwww' when she saw the picture of Alex and Kelly as his background. She placed the DVD in its proper place and then stood up.

"Thats my work here done. I'll collect my thank-you flowers in the morning." She jumped back over the bed, grabbed Sheamus's arm and hauled him out of the room, leaving Alex to see for himself, the DVD she had left for him.

He pressed play and sat for nearly fifteen minutes watching himself and Cena watch Raw!. He knew what he was about to see as he saw John leave and Maxine walk in. From this camera's angle, you could clearly make out Johnny standing with the camera, ready to press capture. Alex grinned as he watched Maxine throw herself at him only to be rejected a second later. Alex ejected the DVD and went to find Kelly.  
He was going to get his girl back.

* * * *

Kelly awoke halfway through the film. She slowly turned her head and saw Heath asleep on the bed.

"Bingo!" She thought as she pulled her boots back on. She had kept her wrestling gear on apart from the bottom half. She had just put on her 'juicy' pants.

She tiptoed to the door and turned the handle only to stop dead in her tracks when she heard his voice.

"And where do you think your going?" She had just taken another step out the door when she answered him back.

"Em, I'm going, thanks for the ride back." She saw Alex walking down the hallway. He stopped and stared at her. She mouthed 'Help' before she was violently yanked back in the room. He could see the glint of desperation in her eyes and he automatically knew something was wrong

"I didn't say you could leave, did I?" He put his forearm against her neck and pushed fiercely. She clawed at his arm for a second, scared if she passed out but then as he got angry and more conscious of who had heard, he loosened up a little. He expected her to start crying and beg but instead she kneed upwards and caught him right between the legs, catching him completely off-guard. He went hurtling back as she screamed at him.

"The only people I answer to is my friends and family and my Fiance and certainly NOT you!" Alex heard exactly what she screamed and his heart started to backflip. At least she still thought of him as her fiancé. He expected her to walk out after that but when she didn't he started to panic  
She reached for the door handle and pulled, only to have something big and heavy thrown at her head. She fell backwards and onto the ground just as the door burst open and Alex knocked Slater out. She just managed to reach for him before everything went black.

* * * *

So what going to happen next? I don't know what you guys think but I like the pairing of Lori and Sheamus? Leave your opinions in the reviews box!

Follow me on twitter WrasslinChick

Love you all!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dedicated to IHeartTeryse because she is so and totally awesome. She is the prie reason I have updated three times tonight!

* * * * *

Kelly's eyes fluttered open to show the most beautiful image in front of her. Her Fiance. She smiled and lay one of her hands against his cheek. He smiled down at her before she remembered what he had done to her. She shot up and tried to stand up but she stumbled to the side. Alex caught her round the waist and helped her back onto the bed. She thanked him silently and caught sight of her bags. It was then she realized she was in Alex's room.

"Alex, Why did you take me here?" She asked massaging her temples.

"I wanted to take care of you so I called and managed to get you transferred back here." Alex explained. Kelly shook her head and laughed.

"This does not mean I forgive you. I'm really disappointed, not just with you but with myself. You don't know how it feels to have hugged, kissed and had sex with the man who you thought you loved but cheated on you instead." Kelly said, breathless by the tie she finished. Alex just smiled and nodded.

"ALEX! What is so funny?" Kelly's temper started to get the better of her. She sat up and watched as Alex placed the DVD in the 60" T.V. She held her hands up in a confused manner. What the hell was he playing at.

Kelly watched Alex and John Cena sit in the locker room. She saw Alex's reaction when she came out for her match and it made her blush and smile. Alex fast forwarded and paused as he went to open the door.

"Kelly, I told you it was a set-up and after Lori went through the trouble of getting you this, you had better watch it." Alex said in a soft tone that made Kelly's heart melt. She nodded, intrigued.

Kelly stared at the screen as Maxine came int view. She surprisingly let out a low growl which caught the attention of Alex and earned her a worried look. A tear escaped her eye as she saw Maxine kiss Alex. That one tear soon became thousands as he saw Alex push her away. Kelly looked at Alex. She covered her mouth with her hand, very aware that she had said all those nasty things and he had never deserved it. She mouthed 'Sorry' and pulled on her boots. After tying her hair up, she stomped through the door and dialled Lori straight away.

"I saw the video. Come find me. I'm getting my own back on that bitch." she heard Alex call her name and she knew he thought she was leaving for good. Kelly smiled to herself, knowing she had her Fiance back. She marched down the hallway until she reached her destination. After banging on the door and getting no answer, she put her ear against the door. She heard that little bitches voice a mile away. She took a step back from the door, faced it side on and kicked the door in. she walked into the room to find Maxine standing there with a grin on her face.

"I'm so sorry to hear the news, It's a shame really but he came onto me and I-" She was cut off by Kelly.

"Listen Bitch, I know what you did and I saw the CCTV footage ad as long as Alex forgives me, Im becoming Mrs Kelly Riley in less than a month. Got It Bitch?" Kelly was deadly serious. Alex was listening from outside when he caught sight of Lori walking towards him with two baseball bats. He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. The last thing Kelly needed was getting married without her best friend because she was in jail for murder.

Maxine walked up to Kelly, walking around her.

"Alex loves me, not you, your a pathetic excuse for a woman. He is an amazing man and amazing in bed. He says your bad in bed anyway." Maxine smirked.

"Trust me babe, Ask him yourself, there aint nothing wrong with me in bed and there certainly aint nothing wrong with him. He knows every trick in the book to send me wild."

"True dat!" Alex shouted from outside the door. Kelly blushed, not realizing he was listening.

"Look, Go anywhere near him again and I will rip your fucking head off, got it?" Kelly said through gritted teeth.

"Same here you home wrecking cow!" Lori screamed from the hall.

Just as Kelly was about to walk out, Maxine jumped onto her back and put her arms around her neck. Kelly grabbed her hair and pulled her from behind her to in front of her. She stomped on her stomach.

"Dont ever touch me again!" Kelly walked out with her head held high. She managed to slam the door behind her, thankful she didn't take it off the hinges. Alex started to walk back to the room slowly as Lori made sure Kelly was okay.

"Whats with the baseball bats?" Kelly asked, letting her hair fall loose around her shoulders.

"Dont ask, go see your Fiance and have a hot steamy -"

"Goodbye Lori, Thank You." Kelly gave her friend a hug and turned in the direction of Alex.

She whistled in his direction and he spun on his heel. He faced her and grinned. Kelly smiled back and she stared running. she jumped onto Alex, wrapping her legs around his waist, his hands setting on her ass.

"I love you so much," She kissed him, "I will never doubt you again," she spoke in between kisses. He finally gave in and cemented his lips against hers. They never parted until she was backed up against the bedroom door. He slipped his hand and locked the door and carried her over to the bed. He dropped her on the be roughly, the sheets springing up and flowing around her. He took her shirt off and kicked off his shoes. She pulled her pants off and kicked her boots, accidentally kicking his in the chest. She giggled and got onto her knees to kiss him where she had hurt him.

"So, Is the wedding still on?" He asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Oh yeah baby!" Kelly replied.

* * * *

_WOOOH! Next stop ; Mixed Tag match and then the wedding!_

**Follow me on twitter WrasslinChick **

**Love you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dedicated to IHeartTeryse, not only for her continued support and awesome reviews but for recommending my story to others!

* * * * * *

It was just getting all hot and steamy between Alex and Kelly when someone knocked on the door. Kelly giggled and slid Alex's shirt on. He groaned, pissed off at the person who had interrupted them at this point. He lay in bed and watched Kelly walk across she room, whistling when she shook her ass at him. She curled her fist, if it was Maxine, then opened the door.

Alex's head shot up as he heard Kelly scream and shut the door. He was up from underneath the sheets in a second, only to see Kelly jumping up and down with a clothes bag hanging from her arm

Alex stood in the middle of the room looking at his Fiance. "Babe, what the fu-"Kelly stopped and looked at him, reality smacked her in the face and she darted to the bathroom, Alex catching her by the waist.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She smiled.

"My wedding dress." She smirked and slipped into the bathroom, slamming the door before he got a chance to stop her.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a loud frantic knocking on the door. Kelly sprinted out of the bathroom in her underwear, Let Lori in and then they both disappeared into the bathroom.

"It fit perfectly when I first tried it on and I've been eating healthy ever since." Kelly's dress was a bit too little and she was upset that she had put on weight.

"Hey, maybe your pregnant!" Lori cried, forgetting Alex was standing just slapped her round the back of the head.

"Well, keep dieting and if It doesnt fit by next week, We'll order a new one." Lori smiled and picked up her handbag. She gave Kelly a hug and let herself out.

* * * *

Kelly and Alex's match had been rescheduled again to the PPV. It was half an hour to their match ad Kelly felt faint.

"You okay?" Alex asked, wrapping his arms around her. She nodded and took a quick shower. She was out a close ten minutes before their match but at least she felt better.

She was running late and starting to get stressed. She had done half of her hair when Lori came bouncing in.

"Alex requested my services." She started curling the rest of Kelly's as she started of her make up. Kelly was ready with just a second to spare as the man with the clipboard walked in and screamed at them.

Alex shrugged him off as Kelly jumped on his back.

"Go, go, gooooo!" She screeched, laughing as Alex carried her to the gorilla position. She leapt down and started stretching. They both collapsed in fits of giggles as Beth Phoenix couldn't find her partner. They spent another five minutes wondering where Santino had disappeared too. Kelly's smile soon faded when a certain red-head was pulled in at the last minute. They both stepped out to make their entrance as Alex tried to calm Kelly down.

"Breath, Don't worry, I wont let him touch you." He touched Kelly's shoulder and she leant against it, melting into the warmth of his body. He reached out his hand an she took it, gripping it. Alex's music started and they both stepped out into the loud roars and bright lights. Kelly soon forgot about her worries as she ran down the ramp, sliding into the ring with ease.

The bell rang and Kelly started the match. She raised her arms in the air and got the crowd clapping. She went to lock up but Beth kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the ground. Beth placed her on the ground and pressed her foot into her throat. The referee never noticed the added force she used and when she let go, she struggled for air. Beth climbed the rope just as Kelly managed to tag Alex. She rolled out of the ring and fell onto the mat outside.

Alex locked up with Heath, managing to get the upper hand for most of the match. Kelly had just gotten onto the turnbuckle when she was pulled down, hitting her head. She recovered quickly and looked around to see who it was. Maxine stared her down as she went to swing the steel chair. Kelly ducked and Maxine smacked the chair off of th corner pole, sending the chair bouncing back and smacking her in the face and knocking her out. Kelly laughed and jumped back onto the turnbuckle. The next thing she saw was Beth charging towards her. Kelly turned to face the crowd and slipped a snuck a sneaky RKO. Beth's head bounces off the ropes and she landed in the perfect position. She smacked Alex's shoulder, making her legal. She climbed to the second rope and once she was in the perfect position, flipped off the top rope and moonsaulted. She landed, managing to avoid Beth's knees, and went for the pin.

1...2... The back of Kelly's head was struck and she rolled out of the ring, clutching her head. She shook her head, getting rid of the dizziness.

Kelly heard the bell ring and she jumped up to see who had won. Both men lay flat on their backs but as soon as the music started she knew.

"Here are your winners and the NEW Mixed Tag Champions, Kelly Kelly and Alex Riley!

Kelly ran into the ring, jumping up into Alex's open arms. He spun her around, clutching her tight. The belts were handed to them and Kelly slung it over her shoulder, along with her Diva's championship. Alex slipped an arm around her as they left the former champs in the ring.

* * * *

Sorry for the short chapter, too much to do!

So, I wonder why poor Kellys dress dosnt fit? ;)

Read and Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Dedicated to IheartTeryse because she is so awesome.

* * *

It was three in the morning and Kelly couldn't sleep. Lori was still out, trying to sort a date out since her fight with Ted. Kelly had stressed out all week and Lori was the one who managed to keep her from killing people. She still hadn't lost any weight and her dress still didn't fit. She couldn't sleep from the mixture of excitement and nerves. It felt just like their first date, when she had butterflies dive-bombing her stomach. She was curled up in the hotel room alone as Lori said that is was tradition the bride didn't see the groom before the wedding, meaning they were having to spend the weekend apart. There was a ringing and she looked over to see her phone buzzing on the bed table. She automatically leapt to answer it as the ringtone was the same as her future husbands.

"Hey Sweetheart, did I wake you?" Alex asked into the phone.

"Nope, I was lying here thinking of you actually." She replied, suddenly feeling tired.

"Aw! Same here! I'm guessing Lori aint back yet because I can still hear her talking next door.!" Alex said. Lori smiled.

"Who is she talking with?" Kelly asked, intrigued about her 'date'

"Well, I think its Sheamus but I cant be sure." Alex said and Kelly silently did a happy dance, she had seen the way Sheamus had looked at her and it made her Lori go all giddy.

"So, do you think you could sneak out?" Alex whispered cheekily. Kelly bit her lip. She knew Lori would go mental but she really badly wanted to be in Alex's arms.

"Yeah, Keep the door unlocked and I'll be there in a flash." Alex fist pumped the air before settling down.

"Okay babe, hurry!" He locked his phone and went to unlock the door. It was only 9pm on Friday night and they weren't getting married till Sunday, surely this night wouldn't count. Alex walked into his kitchen and poured them both a glass of wine. Alex hated the stuff but he would happily drink it so Kelly didn't feel weird. Two minutes later the door was opened and slowly clicked shut. He heard the light padding of feet and two tiny arms wrapped around his chest. He grabbed one of her small hands and whirled her under his arm so she was right in front of him. She was now trapped between his and the counter in the tiny kitchen. Her heart sped up as he lowered his face to hers. His lips crashed to hers and he lifted her by the ass onto the worktop, spilling the wine everywhere and soaking her leggings. She gasped and looked at the liquid running down the white wood of the hotel kitchen counter. She giggled before playfully hitting Alex in the arm.

"These were designer you plonker!" She lectured him with a pout on her face.

"Ha! i was just about to rip them off anyway so don't start complaining." He grinned before picking her up, kissing her passionately before making his way to the bed. He broke away and kissed her neck and she moaned as he lowered her onto the bed, pleasure coursing through her body. That one kiss led to a whole night of passion, leaving both parties completely knackered.

* * * *

Alex and Kelly never actually went to sleep. They talked for hours and it was already seven int the morning. They had talked about what cars they were going to buy, which kind of house they were buying and how many kids they wanted.

"I want four although It depends it depends how crazy I am for you after ten years of marriage." Alex said, catching Kelly's attention.

"What is that meant to mean?" She pretended to be hurt by his answer.

"Well, if we are anything like we are now, We will end up having as many kids as there are days in the year." He laughed. Kelly gave him the 'no chance' face and it made him laugh even harder.

"You want to know something funny?" Kelly asked. Alex nodded.

"When my dress didn't fit, Lori thought it was because I was pregnant." Kelly continued to act like it was nothing but Alex shot up and Kelly went flying off the edge of the bed. She yelped as she landed on the floor with a thud. Alex picked her up and cradled her to his chest again.

"So what did you say back?" Alex asked.

"I told her not to be stupid." She answered plainly back. Alex looked at her with wide eyes.

"So you don't know if you are or not?" Alex asked. Kelly shook her head.

"I just... wait, do you think I might be?" She asked, shocked by his revelation.

"I don't know, maybe." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh shit, what if I am?" A tear escaped Kelly's eyes as she jumped out of the bed and pulled on underwear and a shirt. She fled the room crying, ignoring Alex as he called after her. She walked along the halls, wiping her tears away. She was upset because Alex had wanted kids after getting married and she didn't want to ruin that by her being pregnant. what if she was and Alex left her because she hadn't kept her end of the deal. She dried her eyes and unlocked her room.

"And where the fuck have you been?" Lori asked. She was standing in the middle of the room tapping her foot ferociously.

"I went to see Alex, problem?" she snapped back. She was shocked at her own tone and mouthed back a sorry. Lori walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Whats happened?" Lori asked in a caring tone.

"I told Alex what you said about me being pregnant and he took it seriously so I stormed out of the room." She started to cry again.

"It's okay, I was just a little worried about you." Lori said, wiping Kelly's tears away.

"Lori, You shouldn't worry about me!"

"Well sweetie, I have called you for ages wondering where you were!" Kelly sighed and reached for her phone to check her missed calls. She patted everywhere but couldn't find it.

"I've left my phone at Alex's, I'll be two minutes!" She slipped on her 'Juicy' pants and stepped into the hall, clicking the door shut behind her. She was halfway between her and Alex's room when she heard a rumbling of footsteps. She turned around only to be greeted by the sole of someone shoe.

Kelly lay on the ground, unconscious, just 24 hours before her wedding.

* * * * *

DRAMA DRAMA DRAAAAAMAAAA!

So, Will she get married in time?  
Is she actually pregnant?  
Who are her attackers?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Dedicated to IHeartTeryse because she is awesome and if it wasnt for her, I would be stuck for ideas on my next story but because of her character, I have decided to write one about her!_

* * * * *

Lori watched Kelly leave the room, eyes puffy from crying. She knew she shouldn't have opened her big mouth about her putting on weight but it was the first thing that popped into her head. She was about to go and call Layla when she heard a fumbling and then a loud thus. She rushed to the door expecting to see Kelly and Alex but instead she saw a flash of ginger trying to lift up her best friend. Kelly lay limp on the floor unconscious. Lori gaped at Heath Slater.

"Dont you dare make a noise or your next!" Heath warned through gritted teeth. Lori looked him in the eye. she had her 'juicy pants on too, exactly the same ones as Kelly and purple training bra. She had kept her wrestling boots on from earlier as well. She quickly calculated the space around her, trying to see if she could kick his ass or no.

"Your asking me to shut it? Wrong move babe!" Lori grinned and then screamed at the top of her lungs, shutting her eyes and curling her fists into balls. She opened them to see Heath practically shitting bricks. She laughed and went straight for his face. After happily hearing a loud crack she twirled around and sent a kick straight into his gut. She then stood up straight and fixed her hair like nothing ever happened. Lori was soon joined by John, Alex and Sheamus, all who tried their best to restrain Lori who tried to bite and scratch her way out of their hold. Sheamus wrapped his arms around her and she instantly stopped moving. He chuckled and took her back inside his room while Alex found Kelly. She was still unconscious but she didn't have any injuries. there was no point in taking her to a hospital so her gently put an arm under hers and under her knee and lifter her up bridal style carrying her towards his room. He laid her down on the bed and took off her pants, throwing them in a heap on the floor. He tucked the sheets in tightly around her and ushered everyone out of the room. He laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her, protecting her.

Kelly awoke at five o'clock on Saturday evening. She rubbed her eyes when she didn't realize where she was. She looked around to see Alex sleeping and suddenly everything came flooding back to her. She looked around to see Alex sleeping and lay down and listened to his breathing, something which always relaxed her. She placed her head on his chest gently, being careful not to wake him up. she soon fell back to sleep, just as he was waking up.

They both woke up at 11.30 to the loud banging on the door. Kelly rubbed her eyes, unable to see properly as Alex got out of bed to open the door. Lori and Sheamus barged in and Lori slapped Alex on the back.

"I said have her home for seven. Have you seen the time?!" She pouted and crossed her arms as Sheamus three Kelly over his shoulder. She screamed then laughed, trying to get down to say goodbye to Alex. Sheamus finally placed her on the ground and tapped his watch, signalling for her to hurry up.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked, rubbing the bruise on her face. She nodded then melted against the warmth of his hand.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, feeling flirty.

"I better Kel, I don't have to want to punish you." He kissed her quickly and she skipped off to catch up with Lori and Sheamus. knowing that by tomorrow, She would be Mrs Kelly Riley.

* * * *

Kelly was awake at six the next morning. She gazed around to see Lori's bed empty. She just shrugged it off and went to change into her track suit and hit the gym. She put on her bright pink 'Juicy' one with her wrestling boots and grabbed her iPod. As she was heading downstairs, she heard a voice from behind her. She didnt turn around but once she felt the hand on her shoulder, she neatly kicked them.

"Whoah, nice to see you too." Kaitlyn sounded shocked.

"Sorry, Just a bit anxious." Kelly gave her a hug an kept walking.

"Its fine, Fancy coming with me to the gym?" she asked. Kelly smiled. She loved having a gym buddy.

"Sure, That's just where I was heading!" Kelly wrapped up her iPod and stuffed it into her bag.

"Are you starting to feel nervous?" Kaitlyn asked. Kelly had to think about it for a minute before she finally answered.

"I'm dead excited but scared in case someone ruins it." She answered truthfully. She was scared in case Maxine or Heath showed up.

"Nah sweetie, they're long gone." Kaitlyn said as they rounded the corner. Standing by the Cross trainer was none other than Maxine herself. She grinned as saw her, knowing she wouldn't start anything while outnumbered.

How wrong she was.

"Well hey there Kaitlyn! Fancy meeting you here!" Maxine tried to sound nice but it just sounded forced.

"Hey...?" Kaitlyn replied walking over to a weight machine and stared pulling. Kelly followed and sat next to her, stretching on the floor.

Maxine huffed and walked out. She tripped as she got to the door and Kaitlyn laughed, making Kelly too.

"I hate that bitch." Kaitlyn said.

* * * * *

Lori sat with Kelly as she got her hair done. Kelly didn't trust Lori with Straighteners so she was having it done and put into a bun on the top of her head. Lori was getting her long hair curled and clasped to the side. Lori was quiet through their appointment and Kelly knew she was keeping a secret.

"Spill!" Kelly asked from behind her magazine. Lori shrugged and ignored her, instead pretending to look at her phone.

"LORI!" Kelly cried as Lori stood up, ready to pay and leave.

"I know where your going on honeymoon!" Lori stuck her tongue out and left the building, leaving Kelly reeling.

** * * ***

Crappy kinda chapter but start sending me ideas for the new story im doing. Its going to be about Lori and her relationship with Ted.

**Answer;**  
***What do you want to see happen next?**  
***Is Kelly pregnant/Do you want her to be?**  
***Will the wedding run smoothly?**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dedicated to the wonderful IHeartTeryse for her amazing reviews and for giving me my awesome character Lori. Keep an eye out as 'Lori' is going to have her own story soon...

The music started as Lori fluffed up Kelly's veil for the one thousandth time. Kelly was breathing quickly and quietly. Vince was standing next to her, ready to walk her down the aisle.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart." Vince had a gleam in his eye, something not a lot of people saw.

"You dont look so bad yourself." She giggled. She had drunk four glasses of champagne before leaving the hotel room and she was just getting over the effects of it now. She took another deep breath before the doors in front of her opened.

Hundreds of guests stood up and turned to look at her. she felt a slight blush sweep over her face as she saw Alex at the end of the aisle. He never turned around to look at her and he always kept facing the front.

Kelly had always wanted a huge wedding dress but when she actually went to get one, she decided against it. She wore a strapless white dress with a tight bodice covered in lace and the skirt flowed around her ankles. She never found shoes in time and it was Natalya who came to the rescue. She had went out and bought her a brand new pair of Louboutins just for the occasion.

*Twenty Minutes later*

Alex, Kelly, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride.

Alex looked deep into Kelly's eyes before pulling her by the hips closer. He kissed her tenderly at first but after both forgetting where they were, he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Cheers were heard around the room as the newly married couple kissed. They pulled away and Kelly put her forehead against his.

"You have just made me the happiest woman alive Mr Riley!" She whispered.

"And you have just made me the happiest man Alive, Mrs Riley." Kelly's heart fluttered at his words. She was now Mrs Riley. She took his hand and they walked up the narrow path leading to the door. They were due to have their pictures taken in a few minutes and as they walked outside, it started raining. Kelly squealed as a raindrop hit her face, smearing her foundation.

A few hours later after all the photos had been taken and everyone had their evening meal, the couple were just about to go and get changed for the dance when the photographer stopped them.

"This might be a crazy idea but do you fancy getting some pictures taken in the rain?" He looked nervous. Kelly looked at Alex with wide eyes.

"Sure, but we have to be quick!" Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. They hid under an umbrella until they found an old oak tree which they used for shelter. The photographer stood in place and told them how to stand. Kelly smiled as Alex held her waist and in another photo, kissed her. They stepped out into the rain as they kissed and the man took photos without them noticing.

"Perfect!" He announced. "Anyway, i'll have these photos done in a few weeks!" And with that he walked away. Alex picked Kelly up, bridal style, and ran with her in his arms into the hotel. She giggled all the way. They separated and went up to their rooms, getting ready for the dance.

Kelly walked into the room to see Lori standing tapping her foot angrily.

"And where the fuck...Why are you all wet?" Lori gaped at the muddy patch on the back of the brides dress. Kelly just laughed as she slipped it off and found her robe, wrapping herself up in it. She danced around the room, singing 'I'm Mrs Riley'. Lori grabbed her ear and sat her down.

"Right, I have half an hour to make you look half decent, so shut up and sit on your ass!" Lori shouted. Kelly mumbled 'bitch' under her breath before she started to go all hyper again. Lori took all the clips from her hair and started to comb her tangled mane of blonde hair. In the end she just decided to wrap it into a tight bun at the side of her head, leaving a few curly strands around her face. She applied light make-up but made the eyes dark and smokey. Kelly looked in the mirror and squeaked.

"Thanks you babe, I look lovely." She jumped out of her chair and pulled her best friend into a bone-crushing hug. She ran to the bathroom to get ready. Lori lay on the bed, posting pictures of the wedding on Twitter when she heard the bathroom door unlock. Lori gazed over at her best friend as she walked out of the bathroom in her sheer high heels and blood-red backless dress.

"Alex isn't going to take his hands off you tonight..." Lori said. Kelly blushed and stood in front of the mirror. She snapped a picture and quickly tapped furiously at her phone screen before slipping her phone inside her black lacy straightened out her dress and was just about to speak when there was a knock at the door. Lori answered it and slammed the door. Kelly looked at her with a confused smile on her face but Lori told her it was nothing.

"Lets get you down to Alex before he thinks you've done a runner!" Lori looped her arm with Kelly's and they both left the room.

* * *

Kelly stood at the door. She felt as if she was just about to get married all over again. She took a few deep breaths before she pushed the door open and walked into the huge hall, full of people. Her eyes darted over the crowd before she settled on Alex. He was standing talking to a group of his friends but when he spotted Kelly, His jaw dropped and hit the ground.

Kelly swerved the sea of people and was finally back with Alex. Shen was just about to speak when they heard the announcement.

"And now for the first dance!" Someone announced excitedly. Kelly groaned as Alex pulled her onto the dance floor. He snaked both of his arms around her waist and she put both of hers on his shoulders. They swayed in time to the music, Kelly resting her head on his chest. She listened to the soft beating of his heart and concentrated on the movement of is feet.

All of a sudden, the music stopped. Kelly felt Alex's grip tighten around her waist and she looked up at him.

"Whats the matter babe?" She sounded frightened but it all soon melted away when she heard that annoying bitch's voice. Kelly spun around, anger flashing across her delicate features.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have an announcement." Maxine walked towards them, microphone in hand. Kelly looked around to see Sheamus holding Lori, who was nearly foaming with frustration, back from starting a fight.

"Well shove you announcement where the sun dont shine honey becasue this is my wedding!" Kelly tore away from the steel grip Alex had on her as she squared up to Maxine. She smirked and held the microphone to her mouth.

"This beats any wedding. Because I would like to announce... Im pregnant!" Maxine laughed but was cut off by the slap she received from Kelly.

"How dare you come in here and announce that. I COULDNT CARE LESS!" Kelly clenched her fists at her side and they were soon in the hands of Alex. Maxine laughed again, making everyone in the room wonder what her point was.

"Well, I wasn't going to say this now but why not. See your lovely new husband?" Maxine backed up, making sure her escape route was clear. Kelly lifted her head. Alex tightened his grip. He had no idea what she was playing at.

"He's the daddy. Congratulations Alex. A husband and a father in the same day." She chuckled wickedly. Kelly pulled away from Alex and fled the room crying, leaving behind her wedding, friends and husband.

* * * *

:)

Make sure you check out my other story because it is about to get dangerous. That's called 'Show Me' and involves Christian and Layla.

Tell me what you think my leaving a review, I would really appreciate it!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

This might be the last chapter but don't worry...There will be a sequel...

Kelly fled from her wedding reception, running outside only to be smacked in the face by the rain. she didn't even notice as she ran. She hitched her dress up and found shelter at the nearest oak tree. She wiped the tears from her face, giving up when they mixed in with the rain. She slumped against the tree, messing her hair up in the process.

Alex stood at the door. He scanned the area in front of him before spotting Kelly. He jogged to where she was. This was meant to be their special night and Maxine had ruined it with her stupid lies. He had never been near the woman so he couldn't possibly be the father of her baby. even if she wasn't pregnant. He slowed his pace as he neared is new wife. Instead of standing their, He bent down and picked her up off of the ground. She was sitting on pebbles so at least he dress wasn't muddy. As soon as she was standing, She threw her arms around Alex's neck. He returned the gesture immediately. He was shocked. He thought Kelly wouldn't want to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sorry Kel," Alex whispered into her ear. She chuckled through her tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You obviously aren't her babies dad," She looked up at him, questioning what she had said. He laughed and hook his head. "It's me that has to be sorry for running out on out wedding like that." Alex wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You don't have to be sorry for that. She ruined our night and if I could have gotten away with it, I would have run out crying too." Alex said and Kelly laughed. She looked down at the ground and then up into his eyes. They sparkled as they met hers. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and their bodies melted into each others as they kissed under the oak tree.

Alex pulled away, leaving Kelly wanting more. She whimpered as the cold air suddenly danced across her warm lips.

"I have an idea! Why don't we get all out stuff together and leave without anyone knowing?" Alex looked at Kelly as her eyes widened with excitement.

"I'll have to say goodbye to Lori but that's about it." Kelly jumped up and down excitedly at he thought of running away secretly with her husband.

"Just remember to change into something comfortable. Its gonna be a long flight." Alex teased before picking Kelly up and carrying her back to the hotel. The managed to sneak up the stairs. Now that they were out of sight, They quickly dived into their rooms to get their stuff together. Kelly flung open her door...

"OH SHIT!" Kelly cried before ducking. The hairdryer just missed her head and went flying into the wall behind her.

"Your meant to be my friend, yet you let that great white milk bottle hold me back!" Lori screamed as she took off her shoe and threw it in Kelly's direction. Kelly laughed as she tried to duck whatever her friend threw at her.

"Oh, admit it, You fancy him." Kelly teased before disappearing into the bathroom. That shut Lori up. She quickly peeled her wet dress off and hung it over the bathtub. She ran a towel over her body as she quietly sang Alex's theme. She slipped into a pair of dark blue training pants and slipped on her converse after that. She then found a white vest and put that on underneath her 'A-Ry hoody. She piled everything else she had with her back into their bags and suitcases and then dragged them into the bedroom. Lori was sprawled out on the bed, on her phone, and she never looked up when Kelly came back into the room. Kelly dragged her bags and dumped them at the door before running and jumping onto the bed.

"Me and Alex are leaving now..." Kelly announced as she continued to play bouncy castle on the luxury bed. Lori snapped out of her daydream and shot a glare at Kelly.

"Your going already?" Lori looked hurt.

"Dont worry, I was coming to say goodbye before I left." She pulled Lori into a hug.

"Thank you for making my day extra special. I couldn't have done it without my best friend!" Lori gripped Kelly tighter.

"No bother. Have you told him yet?" Lori pulled away as she looked at Kelly.

"No-" Kelly was cut off by the door opening.

"Tell who what?" Alex asked.

"No-one and nothing." Kelly grinned before taking her bags outside. She grinned and winked at Lori who gave her a thumbs up back.

"Bye!" Kelly called from outside.

"Bye Girl!" Lori called back.

* * * * * *

Alex had managed to get Kelly all the way though the airport without her figuring out where they were going. Once they were seated, Kelly turned to Alex with a smile on her face as she took Alex's hand in hers.

"You know whats funny?" She asked. Alex gave her a confused glance.

"It feels like we are a tag team in the WWE and a tag team in life. I mean we are always there for ech other and we always back each other up, just like we do when we wrestle." Alex laughed and Kelly blushed, thinking she sounded stupid. He quickly to her she was right.

"Yeah, We're like the ultimate couple. We're The Real Tag Team." Kelly giggled before settling into his side.

"Oh, and Alex?" Kelly whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Your going to be a dad."

* * * * * *

FINISHED!

Volume two of THE REAL TAG TEAM will be started on when I finish my other story (SHOW ME) and my other one I'm about to start.

I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It's been amazing. Thank-you to IHeartTeryse for her reviews and shoutouts in her own storys (Which are amazing by the way!) When I read her shoutout, I cried!

And to everyone else who reviewed ;

LoveLEE

CodeGreen

HurricaneAnn

EvexTorresxFan

Tager96

MaryEvans657

JohnCenaRkoFanForever ... and all the guests xoxo


End file.
